Passionnément A la folie A tout jamais
by Lullabymoon44
Summary: Romance et Drame seront les protagonistes de cette story. Entre la haine et l'amour,l'amitié et la passion,il n'y à qu'un fil...Tout peut devenir compliquer,dévastateur.La vie joue cruellement avec les cœurs de Bella, Jacob et Paul...
1. Prologue

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction inspirée des personnages de Stephenie Meyer.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que l'autre.

En voici le Prologue.

Passionnément... A la folie... A tout jamais.

Prologue :

La lutte pour ma vie devint inutile car je sentais mes forces qui m'abandonnaient peu à peu. Je savais que je ne serais plus parmi eux d'ici quelques minutes, pourtant je n'avais pas peur, j'étais seulement triste de les abandonnés, je savais que ma perte les affecterait plus que tout.

Mes paupières, autres traitresses de se corps qui ne m'appartenait plus, se firent lourdes et se fermèrent peu à peu, une larme s'échappa furtivement et s'enfuie sur ma joue rosie, je sentis alors la chaleur d'une main l'essuyer.

Mon regard s'accrochait désespérément aux visages de ceux qui ont fais battre mon cœur avant qu'il ne décide de s'arrêter. Je voulais partir avec leur image pour qu'elle m'accompagne jusqu'au bout.

Dans la vie, j'ai eu le choix entre l'amour, la drogue et la mort. J'ai choisi les deux premières et c'est la troisième qui m'a choisis... Je m'appelle Bella et je suis en train de mourir.

(citation de Jim Morrison)


	2. La Lettre

**Point de vue de Jacob**

_**-Oh ce n'est pas vrai, il est déjà 8h ! Je ne serais jamais à l'heure !**_

Je sautais hors de mon lit et enfilait le premier jean qui me tombait sous la main, j'étais vraiment à la bourre, Bella allait me tuer. Je me dépêchais de chopper un t-shirt au hasard, rentrait dans la douche et en ressortit aussitôt puis je me ruais dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un quelconque petit déjeuner à avaler rapidement. Mon père était tranquillement assis en train de lire son journal.

_**-Bill ! Nom d'un chien tu as vu l'heure ? Je suis censé aller chercher Bella ce matin, je dois l'emmener au lycée, sa voiture est en panne. Tu aurais pu me réveiller !**_

_**-Doucement jeune homme, je suis ton père et pas ton réveil. Si à 17 ans tu n'arrives toujours pas à te lever tout seul, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Allez attraper sa et file avant qu'elle ne t'arrache les yeux !**_

J'attrapais au vol la brioche lancer par mon père, pris mes clés de moto sur la table et filais comme une flèche vers le garage. Il n'avait pas tort, en ce moment je me couchais à des heures pas possibles, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, finir de retaper ma voiture. Sauf que ce matin, je ne pourrais plus rien retaper si j'arrivais en retard, Bella allait me tuer.

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial pour elle.

Ma moto démarra au quart de tour et je fonçais tête baissée sur la route qui menait vers le centre de Forks. Si Charlie, le père de Bella et le chef de la police était dans les parages, j'étais bon pour une amende. J'avais beau être le meilleur ami de sa fille, il ne rigolait pas avec les dépassements de vitesse.

Finalement j'arrivais pile à l'heure, Bella n'était même pas encore sorti de chez elle. Je me permis de faire jouer mon klaxon pour montrer mon impatience.

_**-Miss Swan, votre chauffeur est arrivé !**_ J'entendis sa voix sortir de la fenêtre de cuisine.

_**-J'arrive Jake, deux minutes, pas la peine de jouer les impatients, je sais que tu t'es réveillé en retard.**_

Ma meilleure amie sortit quelques secondes plus tard, une canette de jus d'orange dans une main et un paquet de cookie dans l'autre. Elle me tendit le tout rigolant de mon air surpris.

_**-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Billy à appeler pour me prévenir, il ta vue partir comme un malade sur ta moto et il a eu peur que tu te manges un platane dans un virage. Je viens de lui téléphoner pour lui dire que tu étais bien arrivé.**_

J'engloutis rapidement les cookies que je fis passer avec le jus d'orange. Je regardais ma montre : 8h30. Il fallait vraiment y aller.

_**-Aller monte princesse, on y va. C'est ton grand jour !**_

_**-Arrête Jake, je suis assez morte de trouille comme ça. Tu resteras avec moi dit. J'ai peur de m'évanouir.**_

_**-Mais oui ma belle, je te lâcherais pas d'une semelle, mais t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va adorer. **_

Je fis rugir le moteur de ma moto, enclenchais la première et roulais plus prudemment vers notre Lycée. Celui-ci se trouvait à 5 minutes de chez Bella. A notre arrivée, un groupe d'ami nous attendais, impatient de commencer cette journée.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais devant ma fenêtre de cuisine, attendant que Jacob arrive, perdue dans mes pensées. En ce moment Jake était dans la lune, il n'avait dieu que pour cette fichue voiture, même moi je passais après alors que j'étais sa meilleure amie. Sa meilleure amie sa c'est sure, mais depuis quelques temps, j'aurais aimé être plus que sa confidente et sa copine de chamaillerie. La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de ma rêverie, je pris le combiné, c'était Billy le père de Jacob.

_**-Bonjour Bella, je t'appel pour te prévenir que Jake va être en retard, il à travailler tard sur son engin et c'est lever à la bourre. Il n'a même pas pris de petit déjeuner, tu me tiens au courant quand il sera arrivé, il est partie à toute allure sur son engin de malheur et je m'inquiète.**_

Au même moment j'entendis la moto rugir au coin de la rue.

_**-C'est bon Billy, il vient d'arriver. Je vous laisse il est en train de m'appeler. Bonne journée.**_

_**-Merci Bella, bonne journée à toi aussi.**_

Je pris mes affaires et emportait avec moi un substitut de petit déjeuner pour Jake, il l'accueillit avec un immense sourit qui me fit défaillir. Une fois qu'il l'eu engloutit nous partîmes en direction de notre lycée. Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial, j'attendais avec impatience une lettre de Seattle qui pourrait tout changer pour moi.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée n'était pas long mais Jake conduisait prudemment, il savait que je n'étais pas rassurée sur cet engin. Je profitais de ce court instant pour me serrer contre lui. Qu'elle meilleure n'excuse que la moto pour m'agripper à son corps parfait.

J'enfouis ma tête dans sa nuque et profitais de son parfum aux fragrances de pin et de bois. Je l'aimais mais il n'en savait rien, pour lui j'étais juste Bella, son amie. La route fût trop courte à mon goût, arrivée au lycée nos amis nous attendais, Embry comme à son habitude vint me charrier.

_**-Bella, viens la ma jolie, tu es pâle à en faire peur si tu veux je te redonne des couleurs quand tu veux ! **_

_**-Embry, lâche là ! Si quelqu'un doit lui redonner des couleurs c'est moi mec ! Un ma belle ?**_

Quil me pris dans ces bras et me fit valser comme une poupée, il avait une force monstrueuse pour un garçon de 17 ans, mais malgré son mètre 80 et ces 90 kilos de muscles, c'était un vrai nounours.

Le reste de la bande se trouvait aussi là. Le frère et la sœur, Seth et Leah. Leah était exaspérée car son génie de frère avait sauté deux classes et se retrouvait donc avec nous, personnellement je l'adorais, il arrivait toujours à me faire rire.

Quand Quil me reposa au sol, Embry se jeta sur lui et s'en suivit une bagarre amicale comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

_**-Laissez la tranquille les gars, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ours.**_ Leah vint vers moi, elle passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me rassurer. _**T'inquiète pas Bella, ça va bien se passer. On est tous avec toi. Si tu veux après les cours on pourra aller boire un café au Push coffee. **_

Leah était ma meilleure, on se connaissait depuis toute petite, elle vivait à la Push et moi à Forks. Nos parents se connaissaient également depuis l'enfance. Sue et Harry Clearwater avaient été très présents lors de la tragédie qui nous avait touché moi et mon père.

Durant l'année de mes 6 ans, ma mère, Renée, as eu un accident de voiture, un jeune de la ville qui roulait trop vite la percutée, elle est morte sur le, la mère de Leah et de Seth c'était comportée comme une mère pour moi et avait veillée sur mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve quelqu'un à mes 10 ans.

Au départ j'eus beaucoup de mal à accepter Esmée, mais sa gentillesse et sa patience avait finis par gagner ma confiance. Ils se marièrent au bout d'un an, et la même année Esmée donnait naissance à des jumeaux, Edward et Alice. A présent âgés de 7 ans, c'étaient de vrais petits monstres mais je les aimais plus que tout.

_**-Merci Leah, on verra, je vais attendre de connaître la réponse, si c'est négative je crois que je vais hiberner deux, trois jours.**_

Je sentis une présence chaude dernière moi, Jake arriva et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

_**-T'inquiète ma belle dans tous les cas je serais avec toi. Toi et moi c'est à la vie, à la mort.**_

_**-Oui, a la vie, à la mort….**_

Je lui rendis son sourire, sachant que cette phrase n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour moi. Leah me regarda compatissante et me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle était la seule à connaitre les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Jake, pour elle il était évident qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre et que je devais tout avouer à mon meilleur ami. Mais la possibilité de le perdre m'effrayait plus que tout, je préférais ne rien dire et souffrir en silence.

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos bâtiments, ce matin je débutais par une heure de mathématiques, autant dire un calvaire, heureusement je n'étais pas seule pour endurer cette heure de tourmente, Jacob et Leah partageais ce cours avec moi. Jake me rejoignis et pris place à mes côtés. Leah alla rejoindre Angela, une amie de la bande, en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Sauf que cette fois-ci l'heure qui allait suivre, devint un véritable calvaire. Ayant de grandes lacunes en mathématiques, notre professeur Mr Varner avait chargé Jacob de m'aider. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, celui-ci prenait sa tâche très au sérieux et durant toute l'heure il se colla à moi, épaule contre épaule. A chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour me corriger son souffle sucré emplissait mes narines et je piquais un far. Heureusement, il prenait mon rougissement pour une gêne du à mon piètre niveau.

_**-T'inquiète ma Bella, les maths ce n'est pas ton fort mais je vais t'aider et tu verras à ton diplôme tu auras au moins la moyenne. **_

Heureusement la sonnerie salvatrice interrompit mon supplice, pour m'emmener vers une autre épreuve. C'était l'heure que j'attendais et que je redoutais le plus depuis ce matin. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle d'art, accompagné de mon bourreau qui me tenait par la main.

_**-Ça va aller ma Bella, je suis là, te fais pas de bile sa seras forcément positif, tu as tellement de talent.**_

J'entrais dans la salle ou m'attendais mon professeur d'art, Mme m'avait permis de développer mon talent pour la peinture et les dessins. Grâce à elle, j'avais atteint un niveau que j'estimais correcte. Il y a quelques mois, Mme Berty avait pris sur elle de m'inscrire à un concours de jeunes talent organisé par la prestigieuse école : « _Seattle Art School_».

Le gagnant obtenait une exposition entièrement dédiée à ses œuvres. C'était un immense honneur, l'école était très réputée et n'exposait que des jeunes talents dans sa galerie la « _Young Seattle Talent_ ». Après leur passage, plusieurs des peintres avaient reçu des commandes et des offres d'emplois.

Aujourd'hui, Mme Berty tenait dans sa main une enveloppe frappée du sceau de l'école. Mon cœur fit un raté et je me serais écroulée sur le sol si les bras fermes de Jake ne m'avaient pas retenu. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer, une opportunité pareille ne se représenterait plus. Je m'adressais à mon professeur d'une voix fébrile.

_**-Bonjour Mme Berty… C'est la lettre.**_

_**-Bonjour Bella, oui c'est la lettre. Je n'ai pas voulu l'ouvrir, c'est à toi de le faire.**_

-_**Merci**_. Je saisis l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le couloir, on aurait dit un troupeau d'animaux sauvages en cavale, mais ce n'était que les gars, Embry, Quil et Seth. Leah et Angela arrivaient tranquillement derrière eux, un air désespéré sur leur visage.

_**-Hey Bella, on a fait aussi vite que possible, on voulait être là pour connaitre la réponse ! Alors sa y'est t'es genre la future Picasso ?**_

_**-Embry la ferme ! Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas ouvert la lettre. Tu c'est moi j'y connais foutre rien à l'art mais je sais une chose, t'es peintures c'est vraiment la classe.**_

_**-Merci Quil c'est gentil.**_

_**-Allez Baby Bella, tu l'ouvre cette lettre, ou on va tous mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque si on ne connaît pas la réponse ! **_Seth semblait vraiment impatient

Je me rendis alors compte que les sept pairs d'yeux de mes amis me dévisageaient, attendant impatiemment que j'ouvre cette lettre. Sauf que je n'en avais pas la force.

_**-Désolé les gars, mais je préfère l'ouvrir plus tard, je crois que je ferais sa tranquillement chez moi.**_

J'entendis des soupirs de protestation, mais mes deux alliés les plus précieux, Jacob et Leah, prirent ma défense.

_**-C'est bon laissez là tranquille ou je vous promets que vous allez la fermez pour de bon les mecs.**_

_**-Jake à raisons, laissez là tranquille, elle l'ouvrira bien assez tôt et on sera les premiers au courant. Retournons en cours, on se rejoint tous au Push coffee après le lycée. A tout à l'heure Bella.**_

_**-A toute ma belle. **_Jake déposa un baiser brûlant sur ma joue, je manquais une fois de plus de m'étaler sur le sol. Ses lèvres était si chaudes, j'eu envie de lui saisir le visage et de l'embrasser, mais bien sur je n'en fis rien. Bella est une jeune fille sage, qui ne fait pas ce genre de chose, me dis-je. Il était temps de retourner à mon cours, je rangeais la lettre dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et repris un dessin que je n'avais pas terminé.

La matinée passa à toute allure, l'heure du midi sonna nous laissant libre pour le reste de la journée, le mercredi nous n'avions cours que le matin. Je me rendis sur le parking pour rejoindre les autres. Jake m'attendais accouder à sa moto, les mains dans les poches de son jeans qui lui saillait à la perfection, son t-shirt noir moulant son buste et laissant deviner ses muscles. Le regard perdu dans le vague. Il était beau comme un dieu avec son air rebelle.

Quand il me vit, un sourire à me faire chavirer le cœur s'imprima sur son visage.

-_**Salut ma beauté, sa a été ce matin ?**_

_**-Oui nickel, j'ai terminé mon dessin et on a regardé « Orgueil et Préjugés en littérature », et la lettre est toujours fermée dans ma poche…**_

_**-Prend pas cet air triste, tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras prête, allez vient là, un câlin avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour manger ?**_

Il m'ouvrit ses bras, invitation à me blottir contre lui pour me réconforter. Loin de me calmer, ce moment ne fis qu'augmenter mon malaise. Je me sentais tellement idiote d'être tombé amoureuse de lui, c'était absurde. On se connaissait depuis la mort de ma mère. Jacob habitait prêt de chez Leah et j'allais souvent jouer chez eux quand mon père allait mal.

Puis, quand il a eu 9 ans, le même drame avait frappé Jacob, sa mère était décédée dans un accident de la route. Mes visites sont devenues de plus en plus régulières, je l'ai beaucoup aidé à surmonter cette épreuve de la vie et Charlie est devenu très proche de Billy. Nos deux familles étaient unies par la même catastrophe. Avec les années Jake est devenu indispensable à ma vie, et un jour je ne l'ai plus vue comme le petit garçon avec lequel je jouais dans la boue, mais comme l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. Sauf qu'il était hors de question de gâcher onze ans d'amitié en lui avouant mes sentiments.

Alors je respirais calmement et m'écartais de son torse, m'étant fin à notre étreinte, un sourire de façade pour cacher ma peine, collé sur mon visage.

_**-Merci Jake, ça va aller. Bon on y va sinon les autres ils vont crisser.**_

_**-Ouep ta raison, aller grimpe, et accroche toi.**_

Le Push Coffee se trouvait sur la promenade de First Beach, il avait comme vue l'océan par devant et la forêt derrière, c'était un endroit chaleureux et rassurant.

Je descendis de la moto aussitôt assaillit par Seth, qui courrais joyeusement vers moi.

_**-Allez Miss Swan, tu vas l'ouvrir cette lettre.**_

Jake intervint aussitôt.

_**-Seth ça suffit, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un gamin que je ne vais pas te flanquer ta raclée si t'arrête pas de l'emmerder avec cette fichue lettre.**_

_**-C'est bon Jake.**_ Lui dis-je. _**Ce n'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute, je suis stupide d'attendre**_. Je sortis la lettre de ma poche et la tenais dans mes mains._** Mais j'ai tellement peur de la réponse**_

_**-Alors il ne faut pas attendre ! **_Seth se précipita, choppa la lettre et partis à toute allure, Jake sur ses talons. Mais Seth était plus léger et plus rapide.

_**-Reviens ici espèce de morveux ! **_Jake bouillait d'être semé par le plus jeune de la bande

Mais Seth était déjà hors de portée, agile comme un singe, il avait grimpé en haut de l'arbre le plus proche et perché sur une branche il commença à ouvrir la lettre. Je n'avais même pas réagis, à vrai dire ça me soulageait presque, que quelqu'un se charge de le faire pour moi. Leah quant à elle était folle de rage.

_**-Tu va voir ce que tu vas prendre quand tu vas descendre, espèce de petit microbe !**_

_**-C'est bon, Leah, Jake, laissez le faire, il à raison c'est stupide d'attendre. Allez va si Seth ouvre là.**_

_**-Ok, je l'ouvre. Embry, Quil, roulement de tambours s'il vous plait !**_

Il sortit la lettre de son enveloppe, accompagné par les voix de ses deux autres compères. A n'en pas douter ils avaient prévus leur coup. Toujours à fond dans le théâtral, Seth toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix

_**-Hum, Hum, vous êtes prêts ? Je lis.**_

Mon cœur s'accéléra, le souffle court je serais la main de Leah dans la mienne et écoutais la voix de Seth.

_« La Seattle Art School,_

_A le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes la gagnante de notre concours. _

_Vous aurez donc le privilège d'exposer vos œuvres dans notre galerie : The Young Seattle Talent_.

_Recevez nos sincères félicitations._

_La Directrice._

_Mme Delacroix._

_Ps : Ci-joint, un courrier avec l'agenda des rendez-vous pour l'organisation et les numéros à contacter. »_

Seth hurla de joie, il sauta à terre et se précipita vers moi pour me serrer dans ces bras.

_**- ! Bella bravo ! T'as réussi !**_

Je sentis tous mes amis se ruer sur moi, m'étouffant de leur affection. J'avais réussi. J'allais exposer. Quand les autres finirent par me laisser respirer, je me sentis plus légère, plus forte. C'était une nouvelle merveilleuse et je n'avais qu'une envie la partager avec lui, lui montrer à quel point c'est bon d'être heureux.

Je le vis, souriant, son regard posé sur moi. Je me dirigeais vers lui d'un pas assuré, il m'ouvrit ses bras pour me serrer contre lui comme d'habitude, mais cette fois ci je ne le laissais pas faire. Il était temps de lui montrer ce que nous pouvions être tous les deux.

Je saisis son visage dans mes mains, me hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres brûlantes.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte FF mais qui me laisse quand même des reviews (Isabella, Missma...), ainsi que les autres mes fidèles, bellacat, claire et les nouvelles !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous déçois pas.

La suite dans la semaine ! Lullaby. 3


	3. PASSIONNEMENT

_**PASSIONNEMENT...**_

**Point de vue de Jacob**

La bande se rua sur Bella pour la féliciter. Je restais prudemment en rentrait, pas envie de rentrer en collision avec Quil et Embry. Quand ils finirent par la lâcher ma meilleure amie avait changé.

Elle rayonnait, son visage en forme de cœur d'habitude si innocent me semblait plus sûr de lui, elle était rayonnante ma Bella. Je lui ouvris mes bras pour la féliciter, elle s'avança vers moi le sourire aux lèvres, mais elle ne se blottit pas contre mon torse comme d'habitude. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes déposant un baiser qui provoqua chez moi une réaction inattendue. Je fus envahit par une chaleur qui irradiait dans tout mon être, mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, une sensation de vertige s'empara de moi.

Instinctivement mes bras se refermèrent sur son corps et je l'agrippais par peur qu'elle ne s'arrête. Une de mes mains plongea jusqu'à ses hanches tandis que l'autre allait se poser sur son visage. Ma langue se glissa doucement dans sa bouche et je goûtais pour la première fois avec délectation à ma Bella, son gout sucré emplit mon haleine. Je sentis qu'elle voulait reculer mais c'était trop tard, j'avais soif d'elle.

Je la laissais quand même reprendre son souffle quelques secondes, nos regard se perdant l'un dans l'autre, puis fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. J'entendis vaguement les autres ricaner. Mais plus rien ne m'importait, seul Bella était présente.

Au bout d'un moment, elle me repoussa timidement.

_**-Jake, nous ne sommes pas seuls…**_

-_**Oui excuse-moi. Tu es surprenante, ton baiser, je ne m'y attendais.**_ Comme un crétin je bredouillais, on aurait dit un jeune puceau qui embrassait pour la première fois !

_**-Tu m'en veux ? Oh Jake, je suis désolé, je savais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose pour moi.**_

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et commença à s'enfuir, je la rattrapais aussitôt, la saisis par le bras puis la fis pivoter vers moi, la blottissant contre mon torse. Je posais ma main sous son menton et releva son visage vers le mien.

_**-Bella Swan, je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai juste été surpris, je ne pensais pas ressentir autant de chose pour toi.**_

Les autres nous avaient rejoints et Quil me regarda en ricanant.

_**-Bah t'es bien le seul mon pote ! Ca fait des plombes qu'on se demande quand est-ce que tu passeras à l'action. **_

_**-Ouais ça c'est sûr, Quil, Seth et moi on a même parié sur le bal de promo, la remise des diplômes et la fête de fin d'année. Du coup on a tous perdu !**_

Leah s'avança vers le trio, les pris par les bras et levant les yeux au ciel les embarqua vers le café.

_**-Ok, décidément vous êtes des gros lourds les mecs, maintenant suivez-moi on va les laisser un peu tranquille !**_

Je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras, nous étions tous les deux un peu gênés par la situation.

_**-Ça te dit d'aller marcher un peu sur la plage ?**_

_**-Oui d'accord, mais tu sais Jake, ne te force pas, si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments…**_

_**-Bella, je t'en prie tais-toi et suis moi.**_

Je luis saisis la main et la tirais pour qu'elle me suive. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher, il fallait qu'elle comprenne que mon cœur s'était éveillé et que maintenant il ne battait plus que pour elle. Nous prîmes le chemin habituel et en quelques minutes nous étions sur la plage. Je pris la parole en premier

_**- Ça fait longtemps que tu ressens ses sentiments pour moi ? **_Son regard timide se posa sur moi.

_**-Depuis cet été. Tu te souviens de cette soirée feu de camp à la Push ? **_

_**-Oui, il y avait tout le monde, la bande, ta famille, les Clearwater, mon père et Harry nous on racontés les légendes Quileutes.**_

_**-C'est ça. Toute la soirée je l'ai passé assise au creux de tes bras, tu me serrais quand j'avais peur, me caressais quand j'avais froid. Ce soir-là, quand on s'est quitté mon regard sur toi avait changé. **_

_**- Comme un idiot je ne me suis aperçu de rien…Si j'avais su…**_ Je pris Bella par la main et l'emmena vers un amas de rochers._** Viens on va s'assoir.**_

_**-Tu m'aurais mis en garde. Jake, je t'en supplies, soit honnête avec moi, ne me mens pas, s'il n'y a aucunes chances pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous… **_Sa voix se fit suppliante. J'étais un peu paumé par tout ça, mais ce qui était sur c'est que je tenais à elle et je ne voulais pas la perdre.

_**- Je vais être franc avec toi, je ne m'y attendais pas. **_Un air triste se figea sur le visage de Bella. _**Mais tu as éveillé quelque choses en moi, plus j'y pense, plus ça me semble clair. Ces sentiments étaient présents mais j'étais trop occuper à te voir comme une amie pour y faire attention. Bella si tu es d'accord je te veux, je veux être avec toi.**_

**Point de vue de Bella**

_**-Bella si tu es d'accord je te veux, je veux être avec toi.**_ Jacob avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec conviction et moi je n'y croyais toujours pas. Il voulait de moi. Un électrochoc me sortis de ma tétanie et je lui sautais au cou.

_**-Jake bien sûr que je veux être avec toi ! **_

_**-Alors c'est parfait, viens par ici Miss Swan.**_

Jacob me hissa dans ses bras, laissant mes jambes lui serrée la taille. Je l'embrassais sans aucunes retenues, laissant nos corps se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Je sentis alors la passion montée en lui. Je lui faisais de l'effet !

_**-Dit donc Mr Black, soyez un peu plus sage, nous somme sur une plage public.**_

_**-Je sais mais je m'en fiche, Bella tu me rends dingue ! En plus la plage est déserte et personne ne connait cet endroit.**_

Il me porta jusqu'à une crique ou nous avions l'habitude d'aller avec la bande et m'allongea sur le sable. Tout ceci semblait irréel, ce matin jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il aurait pu s'intéresser à moi.

_**-Ah oui vraiment je te rends dingue ?**_ Me moquais-je de lui.

_**- Oui complètement, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point.**_

Son corps chaud s'allongea sur le mien, il glissa sa jambe entre les miennes et émit une pression. Je sentis mon souffle d'accéléré et un plaisir nouveau monté en moi. Une de ses mains glissa sous mon t-shirt et effleura ma peau, des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps.

Il se baissa et posa sa bouche sur mon nombril et laissa courir sa langue sur mon ventre, terminant à chaque fois par un baiser brûlant. Au bout de quelques instants, il remonta vers mon visage et m'embrassa dans le cou, je sentis alors sa main défaire les boutons de mon jean, je le regardais un peu affolée.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste te donner du plaisir, laisse-moi faire…**_

Confiante je l'embrassais pour lui montrer mon approbation, il continua à déboutonner mon jean, puis lentement, il glissa sa main dans ma lingerie. Je sentis ces doigts chauds contre mon intimité et ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il commença par des caresses lentes et langoureuses puis accéléra, je saisis alors sa nuque ramenant son visage vers le mien. Le feu envahit mes joues, je me collais à lui, m'eut par un désir envoutant.

Ces doigts se mouvaient avec adresse en moi, ils étaient rapides puis lents, il jouait avec mon plaisir, cherchant le bon moment pour provoquer mon orgasme.

Je sentis que lui aussi prenait du plaisir, je posais ma main sur la surface ronde de son jean, ce simple geste lui arrachant un soupir d'aisance. J'étais novice dans ce domaine mais je voulais qu'il sache que c'était avec lui que je voulais apprendre. Je fis glisser la fermeture de son jean prudemment et un peu tremblante, je laissais ma main descendre vers son intimité. Je sentis une chaleur émaner et mes doigts rencontrèrent une surface douce et lisse. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je laissais ma main le caresser. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura :

_**-Bella c'est tellement bon d'être avec toi.**_

Il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, je lâchais complètement prise et occultais tout ce qui se passais autour de moi, sans plus aucunes retenue je gémissais de plaisir. Guider par ces propres gestes, j'accélérais le mouvement également. Les baisers de Jake se firent plus présent, son autre main caressant ma poitrine, sa bouche embrassant mes seins.

Puis ce fut l'extase, la jouissance, nos corps se raidirent, je poussais un ultime cri agrippé à mon amant qui atteint l'apothéose en même temps que moi. Puis nos corps se détendirent, nous laissant blotties l'un contre l'autre.

_**-Bella c'était parfait, tu es parfaite. Je n'ai jamais eu un tel orgasme de ma vie.**_

_**-C'était la première fois pour moi, je me sens toute bizarre…**_

Jacob me souriais, il souleva mon t-shirt et embrassa le grain de beauté qui se trouvait sur mon sein.

_**-C'est normal ma Bella, c'est comme ça l'amour, ça nous rend tous un peu bizarres...**_

Il déposa un baiser chaud et humide sur mes lèvres et me ramena contre lui. Nous restâmes là, allonger l'un contre l'autre sur la plage, simplement heureux d'être ensemble, le bonheur était entre nos mains, à nous d'en prendre soin.

**Commentaires**

Salut tout le monde, fin du chapitre 2, la passion est née, j'espère que vous aimez. La suite prochainement.

Lullaby.

**Réponses reviews**

**Isabella Sarah Ocane** : Eh oui ! Dans cette Story Edward n'est pas le protagoniste principal ! J'aime jouer avec les personnages et tant que sa plait je continue. Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que le chapitre ta plu ! Bibi Lullaby.

**Lillie Liloo** : Voilà, le chapitre deux ! Alors tu en as pensé quoi, pas trop osé ? Merci pour ta reviews ! Bibi Lullaby !


	4. Ces jours de printemps

**Point de vue de Bella**

Le jeudi matin je me réveillais légère comme une plume, je me sentais bien et rien n'y personne n'aurais pu entacher mon bonheur…mise à part les diaboliques petits monstres que j'entendais courir dans le couloir. Edward ouvris ma porte et se rua sur mon lit.

_**-Bella, Bella, Bella, réveille-toi, réveille- toi !**_

_**-Maman a dit qu'il faut te lever ! Réveille-toi ! **_Repris Alice en chœur avec Edward.

_**-Bella tu te lèves ? dit tu lèves ?**_

Rien n'était plus exaspérant qu'un frère et une sœur de 7 ans, mais ce matin j'étais de bonne humeur.

_**-Oui c'est bon, les petits monstres je me lève, mais je veux mon bisou !**_

Alice et Edward se précipitèrent sur moi, je sentis leur babine pleine de chocolat s'abattre sur ma joue.

_**-Vous allez voir tous les deux, je vais vous apprendre à me barbouiller de Nesquik ! **_

J'attrapais les jumeaux et me mis à les chatouiller, ils se tordaient de rire sur ma couette.

_**-Bella arrête je vais me faire pipi dessus !**_

_**-Oh oui Bella, Alice à raison, pitié !**_

_**-Ok je vous lâche, mais filer de cette chambre !**_

Les deux tornades sortirent en courant, sous les cris d'Esmée qui tentaient de les attraper pour les habiller. Charlie restait prudemment à l'écart en bas dans la cuisine. En somme c'était une matinée banale chez les Swan.

_**-Bonjour papa, bien dormis ?**_ Charlie me regarda, un peu étonné.

_**-Oui ma chérie merci. Dit moi ça va toi ?**_

_**-A merveille pourquoi ?**_

_**-Parce que d'habitude le matin tu ne parles pas avant d'avoir bu ton café…Et puis tu sembles heureuse.**_ J'étais si différente que ça, ce n'était pas possible que ça se voit autant…

_**-J'ai le droit, je viens de gagner un concours prestigieux !**_

_**-Oui sans doute tu as raison. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire…**_ Alors là ça sentait le traquenard, Charlie n'avait aucune intuition, à tous les coups il savait quelque chose.

_**-Papa, si tu à quelque chose à me dire, vas s'y, ne tourne pas autour du pot.**_

_**-Ok, j'ai eu Billy au téléphone.**_ Maintenant tout s'expliquait, Jake était très proche de son père, il avait dû lui en parler. Le rouge me monta aux joues.

_**-Vous êtes de vrai commères toi et lui ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité !**_ Charlie me regardait par-dessus son journal, et je vis en sourire moqueur se dessiner sous sa moustache.

_**-Moi tu sais je ne suis pas contre. Jake est un chouette gamin, même si il ressemble plus à un homme**_.

_**- Merci papa, je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup Jacob et… **_Charlie m'interrompit de la main et commença à bredouiller.

_**-D'ailleurs Bella… Tu sais quand vous vous retrouvez seuls, toi et lui… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire….J'espère que vous prenez vos précautions…Que vous mettez des préservatifs…**_Cette fois-ci je devins écarlate, je n'avais jamais abordé ce sujet avec mon père, c'était très gênant.

-_**Papa, je t'en prie arrête, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi !**_ Il n'était pas plus à l'aise que moi mais insista.

_**-Oui mais Bella c'est important de se protéger pendant que…. Enfin tu comprends… pendant que vous…**_ J'allais hurler de nouveau quand Esmée nous interrompis, elle se posta à côté de Charlie et posa son bras sur ses épaules.

_**-Mon chéri, Bella est une jeune vie sérieuse et responsable, je lui fais entièrement confiance, et pour ce qui concerne les questions sur sa sexualité, elle sait qu'elle peut venir me voir. En attendant laisse la déjeuner tranquille.**_

Mon père se renfrogna dans sa moustache, replongeant dans son journal un peu vexé. Je répondis au clin d'œil d'Esmée par un sourire entendu. Elle pouvait se montrer très compréhensive quand elle le voulait.

J'avalais mon bol rapidement et fonçais vers la salle de bain, je retournais précipitamment dans ma chambre et enfilais un top noir un peu moulant, un jean slim et mes converses. Je finissais de lasser mes chaussures quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

_**-Bonjour Jake, comment va tu ? Tu viens chercher Bella ?**_

_**-Bonjour Charlie, merci ça va à merveille. Et oui je viens chercher Bella, j'espère que ça te convient…**_

_**-Comme d'habitude, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Billy ma appeler et ma dit pour…Enfin tu sais… pour vous deux.**_

_**-Oui, ça peut paraitre surprenant, mas je prendrais soin de Bella. **_Je sentis que Jake était un peu mal à l'aise, je me décidais donc à descendre les escaliers.

_**-Dit donc papa, ici t'es pas à ton travail, alors garde tes interrogatoires pour les vrais criminels !**_ Le raillais-je.

Je me précipitais dans les bras de Jacob qui parut surpris par mon absence de retenue, mais peu m'importait la réaction de mon père, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon bel amant. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'emmena à ma suite vers l'extérieur, laissant un Charlie bouche-bée sur le pas de la porte et Esmée riant aux éclats derrière lui.

_**-A plus ! Papa, Esmée, on y va !**_

Je montais sur la moto de Jake, enlaçant son torse musclé dans mes bras et me laissant porter par sa moto jusqu'au lycée. A notre arrivée notre bande nous attendait, tous étaient impatient de nous voir et de nous poser des questions, nous ne les avions pas revus depuis la veille.

Jake me prit la main, souleva mes cheveux et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

_**-Tu es prête ma Bella ? Je sens qu'on va avoir devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions.**_

_**-Oui prête, du moment que je suis avec toi. **_

Je serais sa main un peu plus fort dans la mienne, et marchais à ses côtés. J'avais la sensation que tout le monde nous regardais, Jacob était plutôt populaire au lycée. C'était un athlète émérite, il faisait partie de l'équipe de football, et grâce à ses talents de quater back il avait plusieurs fois mené notre équipe à la victoire. Maintenant je n'étais plus sa meilleure amie un peu coincée qui le suivaient partout mais sa copine sûre d'elle qui défendrait sa place auprès de lui comme une lionne. Nos pas nous menèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Quil, ou nous attendais la bande, à peine arrivé les questions fusèrent.

_**-Alors les tourtereaux sa y'est on roucoule ? Dites-moi vous êtes parties vachement longtemps hier…**_ Embry et l'art du sous-entendu.

_**-Vous êtes vraiment ensemble, ouaaaaaaah j'ai le cœur brisé moi qui pensait que j'étais ton âme sœur Bella !**_ Quil fit semblant de s'écrouler au sol, la main sur le cœur. _**Bon tant pis, je vivrais cet amour par procuration, Jake faut qu'on parle mec.**_ Il lança un clin d'œil plus qu'explicite à mon ange.

_**-Moi je suis vachement content pour vous !**_ S'empressa d'ajouter Seth. _**Vous êtes genre amoureux ?**_

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et Jacob semblait tout aussi surpris par l'effervescence que notre nouvelle relation provoquait. Heureusement Leah me regarda avec un sourire, puis pris sa voix autoritaire.

_**-Stop mes petits loups ! Ca suffit vos questions. Oui Bella et Jacob son ensemble, c'est la seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir. Nous sommes leurs amis, donc ravis pour eux. Ça s'arrête là, maintenant je ne veux plus vous entendre bande de gamins trop curieux, le premier qui pose encore une question je lui botte les fesses, et vous savez que je suis sérieuse !**_

Les gars s'éloignèrent un peu déçu mais certainement pas assez fou pour braver l'autorité de Leah. Je laissais Jake les rejoindre puis m'approcha de mon amie qui se jeta sur moi.

_**-Il faut que tu me raconte tout !**_

J'explosais de rire, elle n'était pas possible ! La journée passa très rapidement, je fus surtout occupée à raconter à Leah ce qui c'était passée la veille. Quand la dernière heure sonna, elle savait tout et était ravie pour moi.

_**-Bella, c'est vraiment fantastique, je suis s'y contente pour toi, si seulement Embry grandissait un peu, peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il me plait.**_

_**-Je n'y croyais plus Leah et regarde-moi aujourd'hui, je suis sur un nuage. **_

_**-Oui c'est vrai, bon aller on rentre, les autres on prévus une partie de football à la Push, tu viens ?**_

_**-J'aimerais bien mais il faut que je passe voir Mme Berty, il faut qu'on fixe un rendez-vous pour rencontrer les organisateurs de l'expo, tu peux demander à Jake de m'attendre ?**_

_**-Pas de soucis, j'y cours.**_

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle des professeurs. Mme Berty m'accueillit avec joie, ravie que j'aie obtenue l'exposition. Elle avait déjà contacté les organisateurs et nous avions rendez-vous avec eux dans un mois, le 21 juin premier jour de l'été, d'ici là je devais me consacrer à mes peintures et leur présenter une partie de mes œuvres.

Je sortis du lycée et me dirigeais vers le parking pour rejoindre Jake, je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée et une petite angoisse envahissait mon ventre.

Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Mon angoisse s'intensifia quand je vis le parking vide. Il ne m'avait pas attendu, peut être que Leah ne lui avait pas transmis mon message… Je commençais à imaginer toute sorte de scénarios, quand le ronronnement d'une moto se fit entendre, j'aperçus l'engin à l'entrée du parking, elle était noire et ce n'étais pas celle de Jake.

La moto se dirigea vers moi, l'allure toujours constante, elle roulait vraiment très vite, je commençais à reculer, la voyant qui me fonçait dessus, elle s'approchait de plus en plus, je trébuchais et me retrouvais les fesses par terre, la moto s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu, faisant un dérapage à mes pieds.

Le conducteur portait un casque noir, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il descendit de sa moto et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, comme je ne bougeais pas il me prit par les hanches et me releva. Il souleva alors son casque et me lança un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un regard éloquent.

_**-Désolé miss, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. C'est bien ici le lycée de Forks ?**_

Son stupide sourire m'énerva et ses mains posées sur mes hanches ? Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Quel abruti ! J'étais vraiment énerver, je retirais brutalement ses mains et lui répondis un peu sèchement.

_**-Tu ne m'as pas effrayé ! J'ai juste été surprise, tu conduis vraiment trop vite ! Oui c'est ici le lycée de Forks, et tu l'aurais su en voyant la pancarte à l'entrée. Mais tu devais être trop occupé à passer la cinquième.**_

Il sourit derechef, et son regard me reluqua de la tête au pied sans s'en cacher.

_**-Du calme miss, je suis désolé, je saurais me faire pardonner mais là il faut que j'y aille. On se reverra beauté. **_Il mit sa main sur ses lèvres et m'envoya un baiser.

Il était vraiment odieux j'étais prête à répliquer quand je vis Jake arrivé.

-_**Bella tu es là ? Je te cherchais partout ! Leah m'a dit que tu m'attendrais devant le lycée, pas sur le parking.**_

Jake aperçu le garçon qui repartait sur sa moto, se garer un peu plus loin.

-_**C'est qui celui-là, il t'embêtait ? **_

_**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il cherchait le lycée. Je lui ai juste confirmé que c'était bien ici.**_

_**-Ok, allé tu viens mon ange, on y va, les autres nous attendent.**_

Je retrouvais les bras de Jake avait soulagement, ce type m'avait fait une sensation bizarre, il était un peu effrayant et son regard m'avais perturbé. Quel idiot ! Il n'était rien du tout, je le chassais de mon esprit et montais derrière Jacob.

La fin de journée se passa particulièrement bien. Les garçons firent une partie de football, rejoins par Sam et Jared des amis de la Push, Leah, moi et Angela restions prudemment assise dans l'herbe à papoter. Comme à chaque fois la partie se terminait en bagarre pour savoir qui avait gagné puis en franche rigolade. Nous étions bien tous ensemble, les jours rallongeaient avec le printemps, ce qui nous permettaient de trainer un peu plus le soir. Quand vint l'heure de rentrer, Jake me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi.

_**-Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter ma Bella, on ne s'est pratiquement pas vu de la journée, je n'ai qu'une envie me retrouver seul avec toi.**_

_**-Si tu veux tu peux me rejoindre là-haut, Charlie ne s'en rendra même pas compte…**_

_**-Hm tu me tentes mais je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital comme blesser par balle ! On se voit demain ma belle.**_

Jacob posa ses mains sur mon visage et ramena mes lèvres vers les siennes. Comme à chacun de ses baisers, je sentis mon corps s'électrifier. Je m'agrippais à lui, enroulant ma jambe sur sa taille et l'emprisonnant. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte. Il me repoussa gentiment et bisa mon nez.

_**-Demain soir je t'emmène en ville et on va diner en amoureux, préviens Charlie. A demain matin ma belle.**_

Je rentrais chez moi et m'écroulais sur mon lit, le cœur léger. « En amoureux », je savais que j'aimais Jacob, mais je n'avais jamais prononcés les trois mots devant lui et nous n'avions pas encore parlé de notre relation.

Le lendemain il teint sa promesse et après notre journée de cours il m'emmena diner en ville, j'étais aux anges, c'était tous ce que j'attendais depuis toujours. Nous formions un couple. Après le restaurant il me ramena à la Push et nous partîmes nous promener dans les chemins. Au bout de quelques temps il me prit la main et sentit que j'avais froid.

_**-Tu veux rentrer ma Bella, tu as froid ?**_

_**-Non, je suis bien avec toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter.**_

_**-Allez viens on retourne à la Push on va s'assoir et faire un feu.**_

Au bout de quelques minutes les braises prirent et Jake me rejoint, se positionnant derrière moi, m'entourant de ses jambes. La chaleur s'insinua presque aussitôt en moi. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule.

_**-Tu sais Bella, sa fait seulement quelques jours que nous sommes ensembles, pourtant je suis fou de toi. Je te jure c'est surprenant ! Il y à peine trois jours tu étais ma Bella, mon amie, et depuis ce baiser que tu m'as donné, j'ai l'impression de mettre réveillé d'un long sommeil.**_

_**-Tu as m'y tu temps à te réveiller, personnellement je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre !**_ Rigolais-je.

_**-Désolé, tu c'est combien j'ai du mal à me lever ! **_Souriau t'il.

Je profitais de ses moments passé à ses côtés car les prochaines semaines allait être chargées, l'expo me prendrait tout mon temps.

Je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras et lui racontais encore comment j'avais commencé à le voir autrement, puis nous parlâmes d'autres choses, de tout et de rien. Je lui racontais ma passion pour la peinture et lui son addiction à la mécanique et aux vieilles voitures.

Au bout d'un moment je sentis le sommeil s'emparé de moi, j'enfouis ma tête un peu plus dans le creux de son épaule et sous ses caresses sur mon visage je sombrais peu à peu. Avant que je ne m'endorme complètement j'eus le temps de l'entendre murmurer à mon oreille.

_**-Je t'aime ma Bella…**_

_**Commentaires**_

_**Chapitre 4 terminé, les beaux jours continues pour Bella et Jacob mais pour combien de temps...**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews sa m'encourage pour les prochains chapitres qui vont être un peu plus sombres...**_

_**Lullaby.**_


	5. Un départ, une rencontre

**Point de vue de Jacob**

Le mois s'écoula et mes sentiments pour Bella ne cessaient de grandir, j'avais eu plusieurs filles dans mon lit mais aucunes ne m'avait bouleversé comme elle l'avait fait. Au bout d'une quinzaine jours je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, nous étions posé chez elle, Esmée, Charlie et les jumeaux était partit à Seattle pour la journée, nous avions la maison pour nous. Bella s'activait dans la cuisine pour nous préparer le déjeuner, je me faufilais derrière elle, me collant à son dos et l'enserrant dans mes bras.

_**-Hey baby belle, je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce midi, enfin si j'aimerais bien te croquer toi.**_

Elle se retourna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, geste qui à chaque fois m'ensorcelait. Je la plaquais contre le mur et l'embrassais passionnément. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et me pris par la main, son regard aguicheur se posa sur moi.

_**-Viens Jake, montons. **_

Je la saisis dans mes bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Le moment était venu de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Je savais que Bella était vierge, je devais donc me montrer doux et à la hauteur. Autant dire que je flippais à mort.

Mes doigts déboutonnèrent sont chemisier et dégrafèrent sa lingerie. Nous avions déjà eu des moments de tendresses, mais là c'était différent. Les instants qui suivirent furent très intenses, je m'immisçais entièrement dans son intimité, faisant preuve de beaucoup de douceur. Je me collais torse nu à son corps parfait, sa peau brûlait contre la mienne, je la sentais se cambrer à chacun de mes balancements. Nos deux corps se mouvaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, irradiant de chaleur. Les gémissements de Bella se faisait de plus en plus nombreux, pour une fois je prenais soin de ma partenaire, je me souciais plus de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir que de mon propre plaisir.

Sauf que j'étais loin d'être indifférent à sa sensualité, j'étais aussi envouter qu'elle, je sentis le plaisir ultime monter en moi et dans un souffle je me relâchais complètement. A la fin de ce moment, je me blottissais dans ses bras et ne plus me retenir de murmurer à son oreille.

_**-Je t'aime ma Bella**_

_**-Moi aussi Jacob, je t'aime.**_

**Point de vue de Bella**

Jacob et moi nous étions considérablement rapproché ces derniers temps, nous avion même eu notre première fois, il c'était montré à la hauteur de ce que j'attendais : patient, attentionné.

Le temps passa à une allure folle et le rendez-vous avec les organisateurs du concours arriva, je me rendis donc à Seattle. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui m'attendait, je me rendis bien vite compte que l'exposition allait m'accaparer.

_**-Bonjour Melle Swan, heureuse de vous rencontrer, je suis la directrice Mme Delacroix. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.**_

_**-Bonjour, Madame, je vous en prie appelé moi Bella. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir choisi, c'est un honneur immense pour moi d'exposer dans votre galerie.**_

Un homme que je ne connaissais pas vint nous rejoindre.

_**-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis le responsable de la galerie. Je vais être clair, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vos tableaux sont magnifiques mais ils sont insuffisants pour remplir une exposition. Vous allez devoir vous mettre au travail et nous fournir une dizaine d'œuvres en plus. **_

Mme Delacroix me regarda avec un sourire d'encouragement. Elle devait se rendre compte que j'étais très impressionnée par la situation.

_**-Bella, je vous présente Hugo, il peut sembler dur aux premiers abords, mais c'est le meilleur dans son domaine, et malheureusement il a raison. Votre collection est vraiment superbe, les visages et paysage que vous avez peints, l'émotion que vous avez su transmettre à travers leurs traits et les scènes de leur vie, nous on bouleversés, mais il va encore falloir fournir un effort. **_

Les tableaux que j'avais peints représentaient les visages d'indiens de la réserve Quileutes ainsi que des scènes de leur histoire. Le père de Jacob nous avait plusieurs fois raconté leurs légendes, et j'en avais retranscrit certaines sur mes tableaux.

_**-Mme Delacroix et moi-même avons mis un atelier studio à votre disposition dans la ville de Port Angeles. Je sais que ça se situe à une heure de route de Forks mais nous n'avons pas trouvé mieux dans les environs. Cet atelier est équipé de tous ce qui vous faut pour nous éblouir. Une personne veillera sur vous et à ce que vous ne manquez de rien, il sera l'intermédiaire entre vous et nous et viendra vous voir de temps en temps.**_

_**-Vous avez jusqu'à quinze jours avant la date d'exposition pour nous fournir vos tableaux. Celle-ci est fixée au 13 août. Il vous reste donc un peu plus de deux mois. J'espère que ce délai vous convient ?**_

J'étais comme assommée par le nombre d'informations qu'on venait de me transmettre. Nous étions le 21 Juin, l'exposition aura lieu le 13 août, et il me restait deux mois pour produire une dizaine de tableau. Un étrange malaise commença à s'insinuer en moi…Est-ce que j'en étais vraiment capable ? Avais-je vraiment le talent nécessaire ?

Une chance folle s'offrait à moi, je ne devais pas la gâcher mais la panique m'envahissait, je sentis ma gorge se serrée comme un étau et je dû fournir un effort monstrueux pour pouvoir parler.

_**-Oui, ça ira.**_

_**-Alors c'est parfait. Bella je vous laisse entre les mains d'Hugo, il va vous raccompagnée. Je vous souhaite beaucoup d'inspiration et vous donne rendez-vous pour les préparatifs.**_

_**-Au revoir Madame Delacroix, à bientôt. **_

Je bredouillais péniblement ces paroles et suivis le dénommé Hugo. Celui-ci me donna les clés de l'atelier et m'indiqua l'adresse, puis il me raccompagna à ma voiture, me salua et me laissa là, planter comme une idiote, complètement abattue. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne. La route jusqu'à Forks fut rapide, je me retrouvais garer devant chez Jake, ne sachant pas vraiment comment j'étais arrivé là.

Toute la bande se trouvait à la Push, nous avions prévu un barbecue pour organiser nos futures vacances, qui du coup se passeraient sans moi, le départ était prévu pour le 1er juillet, malheureusement moi je serais en plein travailles. Je rejoignis le groupe qui était déjà attablée, un peu dépitée de devoir leur annoncer. D'un seul coup d'œil je me rendis compte que Jacob n'étais pas là, je me demandais bien ou il pouvait être…. Une voix interrompit mes réflexions.

_**-Salut Bella, alors ce rendez-vous, ça sait bien passer ?**_

_**-Salut Embry, oui parfait, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je vais être prise énormément ces prochaines semaines. Pour moi il n'y aura pas de vacances !**_

_**-Oh non Bella tu déconnes ! On avait tout prévu de faire une virée, Seattle, Salt Lake city, Vegas et Los Angeles, sa sera surement la dernière occase' de se retrouver avant l'université. **_Leah se retourna et interrompit son frère.

_**-Seth lâche là où je t'enfonce ce truc dans les fesses ! Ta vue sa tête, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est assez démoralisée comme ça ?**_

_**-Oh ça va lâche moi espèce de furie.**_

_**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**_

Leah tenait une fourchette géante qui servait à retourner les grillades sur le barbecue, elle se mit à courir après Seth qui tout un coup devint bien pâle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler en même temps que les autres, ces deux-là, ils étaient impossibles ! Puis des bras vinrent se refermer sur moi. Jake était là.

_**-Désolé ma Belle, j'ai été déposé Billy chez Charlie, ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?**_

_**-Non je viens d'arriver. Jake si tu savais comme j'ai la trouille ! Ils me demandent de fournir une dizaine de tableaux en plus, et l'atelier dans lequel je vais travailler se trouve à Port Angeles. Je sens qu'on ne va pas beaucoup se voir ses prochaines semaines….**_

_**-Tu ne parts plus avec nous alors ?**_

_**-Malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir….Je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas.**_

_**-Bien sûr que non ma Bella, je sais à quel point sa compte pour toi. Je vais rester comme sa tu ne seras pas seule.**_

Embry se retourna aussitôt accompagner de Quil, à voir leur tête, cette idée ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

_**-Pardon mec ? T'as dit quoi ? Tu ne vas pas rester moisir ici et nous laisser s'amuser sans toi ? Il est hors de question de partir si tu ne viens pas. On va passer par Vegas ! Vegas ! Tu te rends compte ?**_

Jacob était prêt à répliquer mais je l'interrompis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser rester à Forks alors qu'il organisait cette escapade depuis des mois.

_**-Non Jake, les gars ont raison, tu vas avec eux. Tu ne feras rien de plus en restant ici, et puis on ne se verra même pas, je serais toujours en train de travailler. Part avec eux, on se reverra à votre retour.**_

La soirée se finit sans encombre, les gars peaufinèrent une fois de plus la route à prendre, mes amis partiraient donc s'en moi.

Les jours suivant je les passais avec Jake, je voulais profiter à fond de lui avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Nous restions la plus part du temps tous les deux, entre la Push et Forks, Charlie avait pris l'habitude de voir Jake partir de plus en plus tard le soir et il ne m'avait encore fait aucunes réflexions, il faut dire que mon petit ami était adorable et bien élevé. Il ne rechignait pas à débarrasser la table et jouait souvent avec les jumeaux qui l'adoraient. Edward n'avait dieu que pour Jacob, il me harcelait sans cesse pour venir avec moi lorsque je le voyais. Les jours passèrent à une allure déconcertante et le départ arriva.

Je fis mes au revoir à la bande et eu le droit à un câlin collectif, Leah et Angela me promirent de veiller sur Jacob. Puis je me retrouvais à serrer dans mes bras mon amant que je ne reverrais pas avant trois semaines. L'étreinte me parue bien trop courte, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux complètement désemparée de le laisser s'éloigner de moi.

_**-Bella mon amour, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je reste, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. **_

_**-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je sais c'est stupide, tu reviens dans trois semaines.**_

_**-Trois semaines qui vont me paraître interminables sans toi. Je te promets de t'appeler tous les soirs. Je t'aime tellement mon ange.**_

_**-Je t'aime aussi Jacob.**_

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre son torse musclé et j'en profitais pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, faisant rouler sa langue contre la mienne. La veille, il m'avait fait l'amour comme jamais, c'était sa manière de me dire au revoir. Je décidais d'être plus forte et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois reculais.

_**-Jacob, il est temps que tu y aille, on se revoit dans peu de temps. Je t'aime.**_

_**-Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.**_

Il se dirigea vers le monospace, porta sa main à ses lèvres et m'envoya un baiser. Ce geste ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je chassais immédiatement le souvenir de cet inconnu. La voiture partie et je me retrouvais seule sur le parking.

Je décidais immédiatement de m'immerger dans la peinture pour oublier cette séparation, je retournais à la maison, laissais un mot à Charlie pour qu'il sache ou j'étais et repartis direction Port Angeles. Quand j'arrivais à l'adresse indiquée, je découvris un immeuble ancien plein de cachet. Je montais aussitôt au 4ème étage et utilisait ma clé pour ouvrir l'atelier. Je poussais la porte et découvris un endroit superbe, une sorte de loft immense, à ma droite se trouvait un coin salon aménagé, avec tv et canapé, un peu plus loin sur la gauche se trouvait la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

Le sol du fond était recouvert d'un plastique protecteur et plusieurs chevalets étaient positionnés dessus, tous portaient une toile blanche. A moi de les remplir.

Cet endroit somptueux me redonna un peu le sourire et je décidais de me mettre aussitôt au travaille, j'ouvris les pots de peinture qui se trouvaient au sol, préparait ma planche et commençais.

Le temps passa très vite et peu à peu le visage de Jacob commença à apparaître, je peignais depuis des heures sans mettre arrêté quand une voix me sortit de ma transe.

_**-C'est qui celui-là ?**_

Je me retournais aussitôt et sous la surprise lâchait ma planche ou se trouvait la peinture étalée. C'était le motard de l'autre fois, j'en étais certaine. Il arborait toujours ce sourire charmeur et effronté qui m'énervait toujours autant. Je hurlais, je ne reconnaissais même plus ma voix, celle-ci montait dans les aiguës avec un accent hystérique.

_**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as suivi ? Sors d'ici tout de suite ou j'appelle la police !**_

_**-Sa serais plutôt à moi d'appeler la police, tu es chez moi ici je te signale.**_

Cette fois-ci je ne comprenais plus rien, je restais planter comme une imbécile, la bouche ouverte incapable de prononcer un mot.

_**-Hey beauté, ne t'inquiète pas je ne mors pas. Je m'appelle Paul.**_

Il me regarda comme si ce prénom allait provoquer une réaction chez moi, mais il fut déçu, je restais toujours debout comme un rond de flan. Il sourit à nouveau et s'avança vers moi de sa démarche rebelle.

_**-Paul Delacroix.**_

Cette fois-ci je manquais de m'étrangler avec ma salive, c'était le fils de la Directrice. Cet individu, abus de lui-même et mal élevé était le fils de la Directrice.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, m'effleura la joue avec sa main, ce qui me provoqua une succession de frissons.

_**-Continue à peindre, je vais prendre une douche et on parle après, on va se voir très souvent maintenant.**_

Il s'éloigna de moi, non s'en enlever son t-shirt, laissant paraitre un corps musclé et bruni. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était plutôt beau…

_**Commentaires**_

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Cette story ne comprendra rien de surnaturel, désolé...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Paul is in the place!^^

Lullaby


	6. La chaleur du vin

**Point de vue de Paul**

J'enlevais mon t-shirt et le laissais négligemment au sol, je sentis son regard dans mon dos. A n'en pas douter elle craquerait, comme les autres. Je montais à l'étage pour prendre une douche, j'avais passé toute la journée à moto pour visiter des nouveaux artistes, la plupart était médiocres et je les haïssais, mais c'était comme ça. Depuis **St Andrews**, je devais me tenir à carreaux et jouer le fils idéal. L'eau chaude s'attaqua à ma peau détendant mes muscles un à un, je sentis la pression s'échappée de mon corps. Certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d'autres, le manque se faisant sentir plus intensément.

Je chassais ces pensées en frottant vigoureusement le creux de mon bras, les traces des piqures avaient disparues, mais il restait quelques cicatrices me rappelant mon passé. On ne voyait peut être plus grand-chose mais la douleur du souvenir, de ce poison sacré qui coulait dans mes veines était toujours présente. Je fermais les yeux et fis le vide en moi, après mettre séché je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la fille de Forks, se sera peut-être elle qui remplacera la drogue ce soir.

**Point de vue de Bella**

_-Ok ma vieille, tu te calmes. Ce mec s'appelle Delacroix, comme la Directrice du concours et de la galerie. Oh non ! C'est lui, bien sûr, c'est lui qui va me suivre, ce type odieux va donner son avis sur mes toiles et m'assister pendant les deux prochains mois. _

J'étais en pleine réflexion quand le garçon revint dans la pièce, ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Décidément ce type était sans gêne. Je décidais d'attaquer direct, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas que la jeune fille apeurée du parking du lycée.

_**- Hey ! Mr Delacroix, t'es a cours de jean ? Si tu veux qu'on se parle je préférerais que tu sois un peu plus habillé.**_

Il souriait cyniquement et jeta un regard sur ma toile ou le visage de Jacob était peint.

_**-Ba alors ma Belle, ne t'a pas l'habitude de voir un vrai mec, le tien n'est pas aussi bien foutu ?**_

_**-Ça suffit ! **_Pestais-je_**. Je ne suis pas là pour supporter tes sarcasmes, je m'en vais et je demanderais à ta mère de me trouver un autre endroit.**_

Je saisis mon sac qui se trouvait au sol et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée quand le corps du garçon me barra le chemin, malgré son sourire qu'il arborait toujours, son regard était inquiet.

_**-Attend ma belle, je crois que je dois avoir un jean propre et peut être même un t-shirt. Tu restes ?**_

Je le regardais perplexe, son visage avais changé rien qu'un seconde lorsque j'avais évoqué sa mère… L'endroit était vraiment bien, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre du retard en attendant un nouveau lieu pour travailler. Il me regardait toujours, attendant ma réponse, avec son sourire…. Si je devais passer plusieurs mois ici à travailler, il fallait bien que j'apprenne à le supporter.

_**-OK, mais maintenant quand je suis là, tu mets un pantalon et par pitié, arrête de me sourire bêtement ! J'ai l'impression d'être une proie !**_

_**-Et moi le chasseur ? **_Il rigola et me ramena vers le salon, je me dégageais faisant semblant de repartir, il me rattrapa aussitôt et s'excusa. _**Ok, d'accord, j'arrête les blagues. Je vais m'habiller attends-moi, si tu veux il y a de quoi boire dans le frigo, sers toi. Tu es ici chez toi maintenant**_.

Il remonta dans la chambre, m'envoyant un baiser au passage. Je trouvais deux verres et plusieurs boissons, je me servis un thé glacé et l'attendais assise sur le canapé. Il me rejoignit aux bouts de quelques minutes et se pencha vers moi, me tendant sa main.

_**-Faisons les présentations comme il se doit. Bonjour, je m'appelle Paul Delacroix, j'ai 22 ans et ici c'est mon antre. Un loft/ atelier ou tu vas exercer ton talent pendant plusieurs mois pour satisfaire la soif de tableaux et de succès de ma mère.**_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et d'accepter sa poignée de main.

_**-Salut, moi c'est Isabelle Swan, enfin Bella, bientôt 18 ans. Je suis l'heureuse gagnante du concours de ta maman, pour lequel je dois fournir encore une dizaine de toiles, ce qui me parait impossible.**_

_**-Ravi de te rencontrer Bella, et ne t'inquiète pas je suis là pour t'aider. Déjà pour commencer est ce que ça te dirais de faire un plus connaissance, autour d'un bon plat ? **_

Paul n'attendit pas ma réponse et se dirigea vers la cuisine, j'entendis des casseroles s'entrechoquées et un ballet culinaire commença. Je me levais pour le rejoindre, mais il m'interrompit

_**-Tu peux continuer à peindre et je t'appellerais quand se seras prêt. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand on me regard cuisiner, c'est un peu comme vous, les peintres, vous aimez bien être tranquille quand vous exercez votre art.**_

Il me lança une nouvelle fois son sourire charmeur et j'acquiesçais le laissant tranquille. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, il était vraiment très agréable à regarder. On sentait qu'il était très à l'aise avec la gente féminine, et que son visage charismatique devait en faire craquée plus d'une. Je retournais vite vers le visage que je ne devais pas oublier, et repris mon travail de couleur. J'aimais jouer avec les teintes orangées, marron, ces couleurs chaudes qui pour moi représentaient Jacob. Au bout d'un moment, une odeur très agréable filtra de la cuisine puis Paul m'appela.

_**-Hey, Bellissima, vient gouter mes spaghettis deliciosos !**_

Je le rejoignis au bar de la cuisine et grimpa sur la chaise haute. Il sortit une carafe de vin et nous servis un verre chacun, puis il me regarda et sembla se raviser.

_**-Tu ne bois peut être pas d'alcool…tu préfères autre chose ?**_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une adolescente, j'avais envie qu'il me voit autrement, comme son égale.

_**-Non sa ira, c'est très bien je te remercie.**_

Je saisis le verre et portait le nectar alcoolisé à ma bouche, le liquide coula dans ma gorge, installant une sensation de chaleur en moi.

Nous débutâmes le repas dans le silence, mais plusieurs questions me brûlèrent les lèvres, le vin m'aidant à me débarrasser de ma timidité je me lançais.

_**-Paul, je me demandais, comment cela se fait-il que tu vives dans un atelier de peintre si toi-même tu ne peints pas….**_

_**-Tu es maligne toi**_. Rigola-t-il. _**Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas peintre. Tu vois toutes les toiles accrochées aux murs ? Ce sont les miennes.**_

J'avais effectivement remarqué les toiles sur les murs un peu plus tôt. Elles représentaient une jeune femme très belle, on y voyait son visage, son corps peints avec délicatesse et finesse. Chaque tableaux dégageaient un sentiment au début les toiles étaient pleines de couleurs, période heureuse, puis plus on avançait dans le loft plus elles s'assombrissaient… Les tableaux sont l'imagier des sentiments du peintre. Que c'était-il passé pour Paul ?

_**-Elles sont superbes, quand on les regarde, on sent que tu as aimé cette jeune femme... Je ne veux pas te paraitre trop curieuse mais pourquoi sont-ils si sombres à la fin…**_

Un voile de tristesse se posa sur les traits de Paul, il baissa le regard dans son assiette et sa main se crispa sur le bar. Il donnait l'impression de souffrir intensément. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour tenter de l'apaiser.

_**-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je me suis montrée indiscrète.**_

Il saisit ma main dans la sienne et releva sa tête, il planta ses yeux dans les miens et m'expliqua.

_**-Cette femme, je l'ai aimée puis je l'ai perdue, c'est tout ce qu'il y a, à savoir…**_

Nous changeâmes rapidement de conversation, allant nous installer dans les canapés. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas si horrible que ça. Certes il me lançait toujours quelques regards un peu trop flatteurs, mais je trouvais ça plutôt amusants à présent. Il me raconta son enfance auprès d'une mère artiste et exigeante et d'un père absent. Il avait habité seul dès c'est 18 ans, suivant des cours dans une école d'art puis il était tombé malade…. Il resta très discret sur cette période de sa vie. Il ne parla pas de la jeune femme et n'expliqua pas pourquoi il avait cessé de peindre. Je me doutais que les deux avaient un rapport.

Il me posa plusieurs questions, sur ma passion de l'art, sur ma vie. Je lui racontais pratiquement tout, l'accident de ma mère, Esmée, la naissance des jumeaux. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour enlever mon gilet, la chaleur de l'alcool irradiant ma peau, puis lui parlais de Jacob. A la fin il ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_**-Alors je n'ai aucunes chances de faire battre ton cœur Bellissima ?**_ Me sourit-il

_**-Non désolé Mr Delacroix, je suis déjà en de très bonne compagnie.**_

_**-En ai tu sur ?**_

En prononçant ces paroles, il se rapprocha de moi, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon visage. La chaleur de celle-ci rentra en contact avec mes joues déjà rosies par le vin. Il avança son visage prêt du mien. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et je sentais son haleine prête à se mêler à la mienne. L'alcool me faisait tourner la tête, je m'apprêtais à poser mes lèvres sur les miennes quand mon téléphone vibra. C'était Jacob.

**Point de vue de Paul**

La soirée c'était très bien passée, Bella, la fille de Forks était vraiment sympa, elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres adolescentes, ces bandes de greluches dénuées de cerveau. Bella respirait l'intelligence et la passion. Elle avait tout de suite devinée pour Rosalie, j'avais changé de sujet rapidement, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle sache. Nous avions finis par discuter confortablement installés dans les canapés. Je la faisais rire, même si parfois elle me bousculait, quand je devenais trop entreprenant, un petit ami l'attendait apparemment. Un type nommé Jacob, c'est quoi ce nom sérieux ?

Puis l'alcool agisse sur nos corps, les rendant plus chauds, elle avait ôté son gilet, laissant paraître sa peau de porcelaine, je ne pus résister et mettais rapprocher d'elle. Nous étions sur le point d'échanger un baiser quand son téléphone sonna. C'était lui. Jacob.

Je m'éloignais pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, elle me suivi du regard, l'air gêné. J'entrepris de débarrasser la table, sans louper une seule phrase de leur conversation.

_**-Salut Jake, oui ça se passe bien ici, l'atelier est super. Non je suis seule, c'est tranquille.**_

Premier mensonge.

_**-Oui j'y suis encore là, je travaille sur mes tableaux.**_

Deuxième mensonge.

_**-Tu me manques toi aussi, passe le bonjour aux autres. Je t'aime, pour moi aussi il n'y a que toi.**_

Troisième mensonge.

C'était évident, je lui faisais de l'effet. Sinon elle n'aurait pas mentit à son cher et tendre et lui aurais dit une partie de la vérité, qu'elle avait mangé avec un ami. Je la vis qui remirent son gilet et qui partis chercher son sac, elle voulait partir…

_**-Bella, ou tu vas ?**_

_**-Je rentre chez moi Paul… On a failli... Oh mon dieu Jake, je suis vraiment une idiote, laisse-moi passé.**_

_**-Non Bella, reste ici, il fait nuit et puis tu as bu. Ce ne serait pas prudent de rentrer. Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit, moi je vais dormir sur le canapé. On sera sage maintenant.**_

Je la regardais en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible. Elle m'attirait, tout son corps, chacune de ses courbes, ses hanches, sa peau, ses lèvres… Tout son corps m'appelait à la saisir et à l'embrasser. Mais ce soir elle semblait tellement triste que je ne voulus pas insister.

Je l'accompagnais dans ma chambre et redescendis avec un duvet vers mon objet de torture pour la nuit, le canapé.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je me pelotonnais dans la couette, dégoutée par moi-même. Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais désiré Jacob pendant tellement longtemps, je tenais à lui plus que tout et j'ai faillis tout gâcher par un simple baiser. Qu'elle idiote je faisais. En une journée, j'ai mentis, et pratiquement trompé l'homme que j'aimais.

Je me roulais encore plus en boule, fermant les yeux et me laissant happer par le sommeil. Son odeur m'accompagna dans mes rêves et je sentis son corps musclé se collé au mien, ses bras me serrèrent contre lui et sa bouche se posa dans mon cou.

Paul…..

**Commentaires**

**Gwen' LauPattz** : Merci de me lire et ravie que sa te plaise !^^ Oui je suis désolé parfois Fan fiction enlève des mots, j'essaie de tout vérifier avant d poster mais ce n'est pas évident ! Pareil pour l'orthographe ! Je m'excuse par avance de mes fautes !

**Isabellah Sarah**: Alors tu le trouve comment mon Paul !^^

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, **

**Continuez à me donner votre avis et à me dire si ça ne va pas !**

**N'hésitez pas à partager ma fiction !**

**Bibi ! Lullaby.**


	7. Passion, drogue, révélations

**POV Bella**

Mon rêve se fit plus intense, je sentais ses mains se glisser sous mon t-shirt et caresser ma poitrine, s'attardant sur le bout de mes seins. Je me recroquevillais encore plus, sentant le plaisir culminé en bas de mon ventre. Sa bouche s'attarda sur le lobe de mon oreille, titillant et mordant. Son corps se colla au mien, me laissant sentir la puissance de sa passion contre mes fesses. Une de ses mains glissa vers mon intimité, bravant la dentelle de ma lingerie ses doigts s'insinuèrent en moi, faisant des va et vient, toujours plus vite, toujours plus intenses… Je gémissais de plaisir.

_**-Paul…. Oui Paul….**_

Ne sachant plus si c'était un rêve ou la réalité, je me laissais aller au désir qui me submergeait. Je sentis la douceur de son être entré en moi, ses hanches se collèrent au miennes, ses mains agrippant ma poitrine, il commença un balancement qui m'arracha des cris de plaisirs.

**POV PAUL**

Perdu dans mes pensées, incapable de m'endormir, j'entendis la voix de Bella à l'étage. Je me précipitais pensant qu'elle souffrait. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction quand je la découvris cambrer entre les draps, gémissant de plaisir. Mon nom s'échappa de ses lèvres humides, elle rêvait de moi, et apparemment c'était un beau rêve.

La regarder pratiquement nue au milieu de mon lit en plein rêve érotique fit monter le désir en moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quand elle re-prononça mon prénom, comme une supplication.

Je m'insinuais doucement sous les draps, mes mains glissèrent avec facilité sous ses vêtements. Je fis descendre son shorty avec délicatesse le long de ses jambes. Elle se colla à moi, m'incitant à aller plus loin.

_**-Paul… Oui Paul…**_

Je la pénétrais doucement, laissant mes hanches agir avec délicatesse, puis sentant l'humidité envahir tout son être j'accélérais, m'agrippant à sa poitrine, jouant avec le bout de ses seins, je la mise au supplice. La passion que je n'avais plus connue depuis Rosalie revint, je n'avais qu'une envie la satisfaire. Je la retournais brusquement sur le dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne parut pas surprise de me voir en elle. Au contraire, elle agrippa ma bouche férocement, m'invitant à la prendre.

Je saisis ses hanches que je ramenais à moi, et commença à la pénétrer violemment. Elle hurlait de plaisir, m'incitant à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. En même temps, je laissais mes doigts humides s'aventurer vers son clitoris que je titillais, elle ne se tenait plus, son bassin s'arquant de plaisir. Je me baissais sur elle et poussais un râle de satisfaction. Nous nous écroulâmes en sueur, l'un à côté de l'autre. Assommer par la puissance de nos ébats.

Elle vint se blottir dans le creux de mon épaule et s'endormit très rapidement.

**POV Bella**

Je m'écroulais dans les bras de mon amant, pleinement satisfaite et encore tremblante de mon orgasme récent. Je venais de faire l'amour avec Paul. Je venais de tromper Jacob. L'atrocité de cette vérité me heurta moins violemment que je l'aurais crue. J'étais encore trop bouleversée par mon étreinte d'avec Paul. Les explications attendraient demain. Je m'endormis dans le creux de son épaule.

Le lendemain, la culpabilité vint me réveiller de plein fouet. Mon portable vibra et je reçu un texto de Jacob :

_« Bonjour mon amour, nous sommes à Seattle pour notre première escale, _

_On va faire le tour de la fac et une virée dans les bars. _

_Tu me manque ma belle. Je t'aime »_

Outch, sa faisait mal. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte de la portée de mes actes hier soir. J'avais succombé si rapidement à Paul, son côté rebelle fragile m'avait fait craquée. Qu'elle fille stupide, il devait changer de partenaire toutes les nuits et je mettais fais avoir. Je sortis rapidement du lit, me débarrassant du bras de mon amant qui était posé sur moi. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

_**-Bella, ou va tu ?**_

Sa voix était douce et charmeuse, ce qui eut pour effet de m'énerver encore plus !

_**-Ou je vais ? Paul, on a couché ensemble ! Je suis en couple avec un mec formidable et je couche avec le premier venu ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote, qui se laisse attendrir par un mec qui ramasse les filles à la pelle !**_

Le visage de Paul se crispa, visiblement il était plus épris de moi que je ne le pensais. Il sortit du lit, furax.

_**-Le premier venu, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Je ne suis pas le sale type que tu crois. Mais vu que c'est ton opinion, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager de chez moi espèce de petite pétasse prétentieuse !**_

Il prit mes vêtements et me les lança au visage. Je me dépêchais de me rhabiller, surprise par l'attitude de Paul, je l'avais apparemment vexé. Je descendis en bas et pris mon sac et mes clés, Paul sur mes talons. Il avait le visage tordu par la colère. J'atteignis la porte rapidement, puis me retourna, me sentant coupable de mes paroles, après tout on était deux à avoir couché ensemble.

_**-Je…Je suis désolé. **_

Il me regarda encore plus énervé, sa voix se fit dure et je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents.

_**-Ouai c'est ça tu es désolé, faut pas après tout je ne suis qu'un sale type.**_

_**-Arrête Paul ! Je sais que tu n'es pas un sale type, tu m'as montré hier qui tu étais.**_

Il s'avança vers moi et planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens, je sentis un frisson de peur me parcourir le dos. Il pouvait être très effrayant.

_**- En est tu sur ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors va-t'en, sors de chez moi !**_

Je m'exécutais, dévalant les escaliers le plus vite possible. Je rejoignis ma voiture, mis le contact et rentra à Forks pour m'écrouler sous la douche. Mes larmes se confondant avec l'eau chaude qui me lavait de ma culpabilité.

**POV PAUL**

Qu'elle conne ! Pour qui se prenait-elle m'insulter comme ça. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'avais eu très envie d'elle et ce n'était pas la première que je faisais craquer une fille contre son avis premier.

Mais, là, avec elle c'était différemment, j'avais sentis cette chaleur en moi. Cette se réveillée, mon cœur avait battu…puis elle avait tout gâchée.

A présent je me sentais mal, tellement mal… Je saisis le téléphone et composais le numéro. Je savais que c'était une bêtise mais tant pis j'appelais Teddy.

_**-Ted c'est Paul. Au loft dans 10 min. Comme d'hab.**_

_**-Paul ? Tiens, tiens, on replonge ?**_

_**-Ta gueule Ted, sois tu viens, sois j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre ?**_

_**-Ok j'arrive. Je suis là dans 5 min.**_

Et il ne mentit pas, au bout de 5 min on frappa à ma porte. J'ouvris, c'était Ted.

_**-Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai rajouté un petit plus pour te souhaiter la bienvenue.**_

Son sourire en disait long, il savait que j'allais craquer, que je ne tiendrais pas, et il avait raison.

_**-Sa fera 300 dollars.**_

Je luis tendis les billets, pris la cam et refermait la porte. Je posais le tout sur la table, pris un verre et me servis un whisky sec. Je commençais par avaler deux cachets. L'ecstasy ça vous défonce en deux secondes. Je sentis la colère partir en même temps que les cachets agissaient. Cette conne allait me le payer. Je pris mon portable et composait le numéro d'une ex puis envoya un texto.

**POV Bella**

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, les yeux encore rougis quand je reçus un texto, je priais intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Jacob. C'était Paul. C'était pire.

_« Bella, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été stupide, on a fait une bêtise à nous de l'assumer. Je te promets de ne plus en parler et de te laisser tranquille, je sais que tu tiens à Jacob, mais ne gâche pas l'expo pour ça. L'atelier reste ouvert pour toi, passe en début de soirée, je serais absent. »_

Je sentis un poids se dégager de ma poitrine, j'étais soulagée. Paul avait raison, rien ne nous obligeait à en reparler. Il suffisait de tout oublié, ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Je devais chasser cette nuit de ma mémoire. J'entrepris de me changer les idées en m'occupant des jumeaux. Je passais tout l'après-midi avec Edward et Alice à la Push. Ils étaient ravis. Quand je rentrais l'heure du dîner était arrivée. Je mangeais rapidement puis partis.

_**-Charlie, Esmée, je retourne à l'atelier, je ne sais pas si je rentrerais ce soir. Bonne nuit à demain.**_

_**-Bonne nuit ma puce, à demain.**_

_**-A demain ma chérie.**_

La route jusqu'à Port Angeles passa rapidement. J'arrivais à l'atelier en moins de 45min. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de me retrouver en face de Paul, mais devait être absent. J'utilisais ma clé qui s'avéra inutile, la porte était ouverte…

J'entrais dans le loft et entendis des gémissements qui venaient de l'étage. Je posais mes affaires sur le canapé et m'apprêtait à monter dans la chambre quand j'entendis un bruit de verre sous mes pieds. J'allumais la lampe du salon et vis la table basse remplis de déchets. Des seringues, des cachets, des verres… Ces immondices recouvraient le sol également.

Les voix à l'étage se firent plus fortes. Je montais et découvris un spectacle qui me répugna. Paul était en train de culbuter un camée blond. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux défoncés par la drogue. Cette scène me crispa le ventre, je descendis en trombe et me précipitait dans les toilettes pour vomir.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il met fait ça pour se venger, et cette drogue partout ? Il voulait que je vienne pour le voir, pour voir qui il était. Je me sentis tout un coup très faible, mon ventre fit de nouveau un hoquet et je rendis le reste de mon repas.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi. Je me relevais et m'essuyais rapidement la bouche.

_**-Oh Bella, tu es venu en fait ? Je suis désolé, une amie est passée et comme tu vois, je me suis amusé. Souviens-toi, je les ramasse à la pelle.**_

Sa voix était cynique, tordu par l'effet de la drogue. Je le poussais brutalement pour aller chercher mes affaires, il me rattrapa par le bras, me serrant avec force.

_**-Paul lâche moi tu me fais mal !**_

_**-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais ? Le méchant Paul, le camé, le rebelle, celui qui prend les filles pour de la merde ? Bien voilà-tu là, il est en face de toi ! Le VRAI Paul ! Je te dégoute avoue le ?**_

Je sentis sa voix se tordre sous l'effet des paroles, c'est yeux rougis par la drogue semblaient désespérés. A présent il me tenait le bras comme une bouée de sauvetage plutôt que pour me retenir.

Il s'affala sur le sol, à genoux. Il semblait si faible, comme un enfant. Il s'agrippa à ma taille, posant sa tête contre mon ventre et j'entendis des sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge. Je m'agenouillais également et pris son visage dans mes mains.

_**-Paul, Paul ! Regarde-moi, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant. Je ne vais pas te laisser, je te le promets. **_

Il semblait complètement partit, la drogue empoissonnait tout son corps, l'homme qui se trouvait à en face de moi était à l'agonie.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et l'embrassais, avec force, avec passion, je voulais le ramener vers moi, qu'il sache que j'étais là et qu'il pouvait compter sur moi.

Nous restâmes là sur le sol, la tête de Paul posé sur mes genoux et moi tentant de l'apaiser. La jeune femme avec qui il était disparu sans un bruit. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se calme, puis l'emmena se coucher.

Ce soir-là je peignais, comme jamais je n'avais peints. La souffrance, la douleur, la passion se mêlait sur mes tableaux, tous ces sentiments que je ressentais pour Paul je les peignaient. Je voulus le rejoindre dans la nuit et le découvrit les yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait moins anxieux, la drogue se dissipait.

-_**Bella… je suis désolé… tu dois me détesté…**_

_**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te comprends pas. **_

Je le rejoignis sur le lit et m'asseyais en tailleur, il se posa à côté de moi et saisis mes mains, les siennes étaient encore tremblantes.

_**- Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer….**_

_« C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui as grandi seul, une mère trop occuper par son succès, un père inconnu. Le garçon va dans les meilleures écoles, il a tout ce qu'il veut. L'argent n'est pas un problème. Un jour ce garçon devient un jeune homme et tombe amoureux d'une fille. Rosalie. Une jeune femme magnifique à l'extérieur et tellement belle à l'intérieur. Ils viennent tous les deux du même milieu, ils se comprennent, se raccrochent désespérément l'un à l'autre et vive une passion. Le garçon passe ses nuits à la peindre et à l'aimer, mais ce n'est pas assez, la jeune fille n'en peut plus de cette vie. Elle en marre d'être belle, d'être seule, sans sa famille et elle a beau aimer le garçon plus que tout, elle a besoin d'autre chose pour oublier. Alors elle se drogue et l'entraîne dans ses méandres. Ecstasy, héroïne, alcool, cocaïne, ils goutent à tout et tous les soirs ils se défoncent. Sauf qu'un soir sa tourne mal. La jeune fille est seule, le garçon expose dans une galerie espérant rendre sa mère fière de lui. La fille désespérée se drogue et se déchire tellement qu'elle fait une overdose. Elle meurt. Il meurt à l'intérieur. Fin de l'histoire. »_

**POV Paul**

Je n'avais encore jamais raconté cette histoire à quiconque, seule ma mère était au courant et n'en avait cure, je me sentis bizarrement soulagée de lui avoir tout dit. Bella était sensible et compréhensive. J'attendis sa réaction avec anxiété, mes mains toujours tremblantes dans les siennes…

Elle s'agrippa à moi et me serra contre elle avec force, je sentis des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle me regarda et m'embrassa, encore et encore. J'avais besoin d'elle, j'allais terriblement avoir besoin d'elle dans les jours à venir…. La rechute était facile, mais le manque allait être terrible. J'eu l'impression qu'elle me comprit.

_**-Je resterais avec toi, je te le promets, jusqu'à temps que tu aille mieux. Ça va aller Paul, tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Je suis là.**_

A cette dernière phrase je sentis mes forces m'abandonner, toute résistance devint inutile. Mon cœur se remit à battre, réanimer par Bella. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux pour qu'elle ne voit pas mes larmes coulées.

Enfin, je n'étais plus seul.

**Commentaires / Réponses Reviews**

_**Voici mon chapitre 7 de Passionnément, à la folie, a tout jamais.**_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui me lise et qui me laisse de reviews. Cette histoire je l'aime beaucoup, je la ressens et elle me passionne. **_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous fait le même effet qu'à moi.**_

_**Merci à tous !**_

_**Lullaby**_


	8. A LA FOLIE

**POV BELLA**

Les jours qui suivirent, je décidais de rester au côté de Paul pour le soutenir. La journée il allait plutôt bien, il la passait sur le canapé à lire et à me regarder peindre. La nuit c'était une toute autre histoire, ces angoisses le reprenaient et le manque de drogue se faisait ressentir.

Ces crises étant très violentes j'avais choisis de dormir sur le canapé, accourant au moindre de ces cris. Ce soir-là, je m'écroulais sur le sofa, épuisée par la semaine difficile qui c'était écoulée. Je n'avançais pas dans mes peintures ou très peu et il y avait ce dilemme…

Je n'avais cessée de penser à Jacob, mon amour que j'avais trahis mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à Paul, ce garçon rebelle et sensible qui me bouleversait. Ma tête semblait prête à éclater, et mes nerfs à vifs ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Je fermais les yeux, consciente de deux choses : J'aimais Jacob et J'aimais Paul.

Le sommeil m'emporta rapidement au pays des rêves. Je me retrouvais dans une salle d'exposition, les couleurs étaient bigarrées et m'éblouissaient. Je me retrouvais seule, mes tableaux accrochés aux murs, personne n'était venu contempler mes œuvres, l'angoisse s'emparait de moi et je me retrouvais au sol en train de pleurer. Un cri me sortit de mon cauchemar, pour une fois j'étais contente de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

Je courus rejoindre Paul à l'étage, il était en sueur au milieu du lit et s'agitait comme un diable. Je saisis ses mains et l'interpellais.

_**-Paul, Paul, réveille-toi. C'est Bella, je suis là.**_

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et se crispa à mes mains, il tremblait un peu moins que les jours précédent mais semblait quand même affolé.

_**-Bella, tu es là, c'est toi ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser ? Tu ne t'en va pas ?**_

Comme tous les soirs j'entrepris de le rassurer, avec les mêmes mots et les mêmes phrases qui le calmaient

_**-Oui Paul, c'est Bella. Je suis là et je ne vais pas partir. Je resterais auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux. **_

Je l'aidais à s'assoir et lui servis un verre d'eau. Je saisis une serviette pour lui éponger son front couvert de sueur. Au bout d'une longue minute il parut récupérer, son esprit réintégra son corps et le Paul affolé, laissa place au Paul coupable. Cela faisait une semaine que la même scène se répétait. Je décidais d'interrompre cette routine.

_**-Paul, je t'en prie ne t'excuse pas. J'ai choisis d'être auprès de toi et de t'aider. Tu m'as prévenu de ce qui m'attendait, alors pour ce soir, oublie les excuses.**_

Ma voix était un plus dure que je ne le voulais, mais j'en avais marre de supporter sa culpabilité. Je savais qu'il souffrait et qu'il s'en voulait énormément et je ne supportais pas qu'il s'en veuille autant.

_**-Alors ce soir je te remercierais juste d'être auprès de moi. Ça va de mieux en mieux, les cauchemars sont moins intenses, et le manque n'est plus si présent. D'ici quelques jours tu seras libéré de ta prison.**_

Il me regardait avec un sourire timide et ces yeux de teckel irrésistible. Je lui saisis le visage et pour la première fois depuis une semaine je l'embrassais. Je mettais promise de ne plus craquer par respect pour Jacob, mais l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour Paul était trop difficile à oublier. Je l'avais dans la peau, et je le voulais contre moi.

Nous passâmes la nuit à nous cajoler, à nous embrasser et se caresser, et puis je me laissais tenter par la chaleur de son torse contre ma poitrine et abandonnait toute résistance. Ces baisers brisèrent mes dernières barrières et il me fit l'amour, réveillant en moi une toute autre Bella.

**POV PAUL**

Je me réveillais un peu courbaturer mais heureux de trouvé Bella blottit contre moi. Je m'extirpais difficilement du lit et entreprit d'aller préparer le petit- déjeuner. La nuit dernière avait été moins pénible que les autres, je sentais le manque de drogue s'estomper. Je pourrais bientôt me passer de Bella, même si je n'en avais aucune envie.

Elle avait su remplir le vide qui c'était installé en moi depuis la mort de Rosalie, j'avais de nouveau envie de peindre et d'avancer. Le sourire aux lèvres j'entrepris de presser le jus d'orange et de lancer la cafetière quand j'entendis un portable sonné. Ne voulant pas réveiller Bella, je saisis l'appareil et répondis. Grave erreur !

_**-Allô, Bella ?**_

_C'était Jacob. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire. A cette heure-ci Bella aurait dû être chez elle._

_**-Allô, désolé Bella n'est pas disponible. Elle est occupée.**_

_Qu'elle excuse minable ! Il était 9h du mat' !_ La voix au téléphone se fit plus dure.

_**-Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ?**_

_Mentir, Paul tu dois lui mentir !_

_**-Je suis son assistant, Paul, c'est dans mon atelier qu'elle travaille.**_

_Ça va, ça s'améliorait._

_**-Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait chez vous à 9h du mat ? **_

_Ok, là sa devient compliquer. Si je lui dis qu'elle a oublié son portable et qu'il appelle chez elle c'est foutu…_

_**-Elle à dormit ici.**_

_Merde ! C'était sorti tout seul !_ _Le mec devint vraiment furax au téléphone_.

_**-Quoi ? Passez la moi ! Tout de suite !**_

_Maintenant il faut calmer le jeu… Mais pourquoi j'ai répondu à ce fichu téléphone ?_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dormis ici. Elle avait envie de bosser tard, alors je lui ai laissé les clés et j'ai été chez ma copine.**_

_Fiou ! Bien joué Paul ! Le dénommé Jacob se calma aussitôt. Comment pouvais-t-il croire un tel bobard ?_

_**-Ok, mais tu lui diras de me rappeler au plus vite. Merci Mec. **_

Bip…bip…bip… Il avait raccroché.

**POV JACOB**

Le portable dans ma main me sembla peser une tonne. Ce Paul ne m'inspirait pas confiance… Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas eu Bella au téléphone, elle ne me contactait que par texto. Certes, elle était rassurante mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. En plus notre voiture était tombée en panne à notre arrivée à Vegas, nous étions le 4 Juillet, les réparations durerait une semaine et après nous irions direction Los Angeles, notre retour ne se ferait que début Août. J'angoissais à l'idée d'être séparé de Bella aussi longtemps….

Leah vint me rejoindre, je lui avais confié mes peurs au sujet de Bella, elle était la seule avec qui je pouvais en parler.

_**-Ça va Jacob, tu as réussi à avoir Bella ?**_

_**-Non elle dormait, mais un type m'a répondu…Apparemment il lui a laissé les clés de l'atelier pour la nuit et s'est absenté…**_

_**-Mais tu n'y crois pas vraiment… Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, tu peux avoir confiance en Bella…**_

Je regardais Leah, me forçant à croire ses paroles rassurantes. Malgré tout, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**POV LEAH**

_**-Mais tu n'y crois pas vraiment… Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob, tu peux avoir confiance en Bella…**_

Je prononçais cette phrase avec autant d'assurance que je le pouvais, même s'y je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Moi aussi je m'inquiétais au sujet de Bella. J'avais réussi à la joindre au téléphone deux jours plus tôt et sa voix était plus que bizarre :

_«Début Flashback »_

_**-Salut Bella c'est Leah ! Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de toi !**_

_**-Ça va, ça va, tu as de la chance que je te réponde il est tard !**_

_**-Désolé mais y'a pas moyen de t'avoir pendant la journée. Alors ça se passe comment sans nous ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?**_

_**-Ça va, tu sais ici il n'y a rien à faire. La plupart du temps je le passe à l'atelier pour peindre. D'ailleurs j'ai bien avancée !**_

_J'entendis une voix d'homme appelé Bella, une sorte de cris désespéré…._

_**-Leah, il faut que je te laisse ! Je te rappel plus tard ! Prends soin de toi et de Jacob. A plus tard.**_

_« Fin Flashback »_

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander plus d'explication elle avait raccroché… Il fallait que j'arrive à la joindre coûte que coûte…

**POV BELLA**

J'entendis mon portable biper, j'avais reçu un message. Je me levais péniblement du lit et enfilais un des t-shirt de Paul qui trainait sur le sol et mon shorty. Une bonne odeur de pancakes m'attira à la cuisine. Je vis Paul afférer dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il s'avança vers moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un matin comme je les aimais. Mon portable rebipa, me rappelant à lui.

Je saisis l'appareil dans mes mains et découvris un sms de Leah :

_« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Jacob est complètement abattu ! C'est qui ce mec qui répond à ton portable ? J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises ! En plus on ne rentrera que début Août on a eu des problèmes de voiture. Rappel Jacob et vite. Leah »_

Il ne fallait pas être médium pour savoir qu'elle était énervée… Paul me regardais un peu nerveux.

_**-Jacob a appelé. J'ai répondu pour ne pas te réveiller, je n'ai vu qu'après que c'était lui…**_

_**-Merde. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est pas le moment, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, n'y quoi faire….**_

Je posais mes yeux sur Paul, lui faisant comprendre que malgré ce qui se passait entre nous, mon cœur battait toujours pour Jacob. Je me sentis mal et l'odeur des œufs dans la poêle me donna la nausée. Je courus dans l'évier et vomis tout ce que je pouvais. Paul se précipita sur moi et m'aida à ne pas m'écrouler, il m'emmena dans la salle de bain et m'aida à me doucher. L'eau tiède me fit du bien et je repris peu à peu toute ma lucidité.

_**-Bella, ma chérie, je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je dois partir quelques jours, ma mère m'a appelée et veux que je la rejoigne à Seattle pour une expo. Sa te laissera le temps de réfléchir. **_

_**-Tu es sur dans être capable ?**_

_**-Oui, je me sens mieux, mais cauchemars sont moins violents. Ça va aller.**_

Il parsema mon visage mouillé de baisers et je l'attirais à moi dans la douche. La passion reprenait le dessus sur la raison. Je lui arrachais ses vêtements pour me délecter de son corps nus, ses muscles saillant me soulevèrent et je m'agrippais à ses hanches, il me plaqua contre la vitre de la douche et ses abdos s'abattirent sur mon ventre. Il me prit avec folie, me faisant l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'était si bon d'être ensemble…

Nos ébats dans la douche terminés, il m'emmena ensuite dans la chambre et je me donnais une nouvelle fois à lui. La folie de nos corps s'arrêta en milieu d'après-midi. Il prépara rapidement ses affaires et je l'accompagnais à la porte du loft.

_**-Reviens vite…**_

_**-C'est promis, et toi réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux. C'est quelques jours seule vont te faire du bien.**_

Quand la porte se referma, j'entrepris de répondre à Leah, un texto rapide ferait l'affaire :

_« Salut Leah, ici tout va bien, je suis overbookée par la préparation de l'expo. Je vous appelle plus tard. Bisous. Bella._

Maintenant je décidais de m'attaquer au ménage, le loft était dans un sale état. Je m'activais tel une fée du logis, m'occupant l'esprit et repoussant le moment où je devrais affronter mes pensées.

La soirée vint rapidement et je choisis de commencer un nouveau tableau. Devant moi trônait une toile vide, cela faisait plus de 20 min que je la regardais sans que rien ne me vienne, mis à part un terrible mal de crâne. Je rejoignis la salle de bain, à la recherche dans un cachet pour apaiser mes douleurs, j'ouvris un tube et en avala un.

Ce n'était pas de l'aspirine, je compris mon erreur presque immédiatement. J'avais gardé des cachets d'ecstasy pour le sevrage de Paul, au cas où celui-ci serait trop difficile et je les avais cachés dans un vieux tube d'aspirine vide. Commenta avais-je pu l'oublier ?

L'effet se fit ressentir très rapidement… Mes neurones semblèrent se dilater, mon esprit s'éveilla et tout devint clair. Je savais ce que je devais peindre, les couleurs, les formes tout affluaient à vitesse grand V dans ma tête. J'aimais cette sensation.

L'ecstasy s'emparait de moi…

**Commentaires**

**Anais**: Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil

**becob85** : La raison... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose... Avec un peu de chance Bella la retrouvera, mais auprès de qui ?

**Petitcoeurfragile** : c'est une fiction n'ai pas pu rajouter Paul...

**bellacat**: On ne peut comprendre un cœur amoureux et un cœur passionné...

**Isabella** : contente que ça te plaise !^^

**Jacobinette** : Tu le sais je suis une romantique !

Ce chapitre est un tournant dans l'histoire pour Bella...

**Lullaby**.


	9. Drogue,amour et culpabilité

**POV BELLA**

Je me laissais aller toute la nuit aux nouvelles sensations que me procuraient cette drogue, mes tableaux étaient plus beaux que jamais. Sous mes pinceaux apparaissaient les visages des Quileutes avec une teinte différente. Je laissais ma main s'activer sur la toile, Paul vint également s'ajouter à mes œuvres, son visage était sombre et une lumière émanait de son torse, cela représentait exactement ce que je voyais de lui. Quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, je sentis la fatigue dans mon poignet et décidais de m'arrêter là.

Je m'écroulais sur le lit et ne pris même pas le temps de me déshabiller, malheureusement la drogue coulait encore dans mes veines et le sommeil ne vint pas. J'entrepris de me faire couler un bain chaud pour détendre mes muscles.

L'effet fut presque instantanée, à partir du moment où je me glissais nue dans mon bain, la chaleur de l'eau s'engouffra autour de mon corps meurtrit par des heures de travail, je me détendis aussitôt, fermant mes yeux et me délectant de ce moment d'apaisement. Mon téléphone vint gâcher ma béatitude.

Je l'entendis sonner dans la chambre et m'aperçus que l'eau était gelée, je m'étais endormit dans le bain ! Grelottante, le corps engourdit par le froid, je sortis du bain et attrapais une serviette que j'enroulais autour de moi. J'arrivais à temps pour répondre.

_**-Allo ?**_

_**-Bella, c'est toi ? Ta voix est bizarre ! Ça va ?**_

_Jacob…._

_**-Oui Jake, c'est moi ! Désolé, je me suis endormie et j'ai la gorge un peu sèche.**_

_**-Tu dormais ? Mais il est 15h de l'après-midi !**_

_Quoi ? J'avais dormis plus de 10h…. _

_**-Oui, mais je me suis couchée tard, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit.**_

_**-A l'atelier….encore….**_

_Sa voix était lasse, il se doutait de quelque chose._

_**-Oui à l'atelier. C'est mieux pour peindre. **_

_Je m'en voulais, ma voix avait été plus dure que je ne l'aurais souhaité._

_**-Et ce Paul, il était là ?**_

_**-Non, il est partit à Seattle pour une expo. Ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_Je m'adoucis, après tout j'étais la traitresse dans cette histoire !_

_Je l'entendis souffler d'inquiétude, il ne me croyait pas. Mn cœur se serra, car je savais que je le faisais souffrir. Je ne pouvais même pas le rassurer, le tromper était déjà assez difficile, alors lui mentir…._

_**-Bella, mon ange, mon amour, ne fait pas ça… Je sais, je sens, qu'il se passe quelque chose… Ne me mens pas.**_

_Je sentis les larmes monter en moi, et je retins péniblement un sanglot._

_**-Jake, c'est si dur quand tu n'es pas là… Il s'est passé tellement de choses en quelques semaines…**_

_**-Bella, tu me fais peur, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave t'es arrivée… Tu as l'air grandis**_

_**- C'est le cas. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, rentre vite, il faut que l'on se voie.**_

_Ma voix était tremblante et désespérée. L'avoir au téléphone, entendre sa voix me remémorait à quel point je l'aimais._

_**-Quoi qu'il se soit passé, entre toi et ce Paul, tu es et tu resteras ma Bella. Je t'aime mon amour et je te pardonnerais.**_

_C'était tellement injuste, comment pouvait-il m'aimer et me pardonner .J'aurais voulus qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il me déteste ! Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour retenir un cri, je me sentais tellement odieuse, j'avais honte de moi-même. De ma voix tremblante, je réussis à lui rendre son amour._

_**-Je t'aime Jacob, je t'aime tellement…**_

Il raccrocha et je m'affalais sur le lit, mes sanglots secouant tout mon corps jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement me gagne et que je m'endorme.

Je ne me réveillais en début de soirée, malgré toutes mes heures de sommeil, je me sentais toujours aussi abattue et démoralisée. Je décidais de me faire un petit déjeuner pour apaiser mon ventre qui grondait. Pendant que les œufs grésillaient dans la poêle, j'appelais rapidement Charlie pour le rassurer et lui dire que je ne rentrerais surement pas avant quelques jours. Tout en parlant à Charlie, j'avalais mes œufs, j'étais morte de faim. A la fin de l'appel, je remarquais que j'avais reçu un message. Paul.

_« Je t'avais promis de te laisser un peu de tranquillité mais tu me manques,_

_Ta peau, ton corps, tes lèvres me manquent,_

_Je t'ai dans la peau Bella Swan, _

_A la folie,_

_Paul.»_

L'angoisse qui m'avais saisit la veille me reprit, mon cœur se crispa de nouveau, et mon ventre fit des soubresauts, je me précipitais dans les toilettes pour rendre mon petit déjeuner. C'était évident, mon corps angoissé trahissait mes sentiments, je l'aimais également. Cette situation était désespérante…. Je fis rapidement la vaisselle et décidais de me plonger dans la peinture pour me changer les idées.

Seulement, devant ma toile, le vide s'installa en moi.

J'étais aussi vide que cette toile blanche. Malgré mes deux amours, je disparaissais peu à peu, torturée par la pression du concours, par ma trahison envers Jacob et par ma passion pour Paul. Mes idées n'étaient qu'un tas de nuages et rien ne venait.

Au bout d'une heure de vide, je pétais un câble et envoyais la toile blanche contre le mur. J'en avais tellement marre de tout ça ! Affalée sur le sol, j'étais prête à me retransformée en loque dépressive, sauf qu'il n'en était pas question ! Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, pris le tube d'aspirine et avalait un cachet.

La lumière revint et mon esprit s'ouvrit.

**POV PAUL**

Deux semaines que j'étais partis de Port Angeles, et j'avais l'impression qu'une année entière c'était écoulée. Je poussais ma moto au maximum sur le chemin du retour, j'avais hâte de retrouver Bella, de la serrer contre moi. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas, elle ne m'avait répondu que tardivement à mon message :

_« Paul, toi aussi tu me manque beaucoup,_

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, déchirée entre toi et Jake,_

_Revient vite, j'ai besoin de toi. _

_A la folie._

_Bella.»_

_._

Je savais qu'elle était très prise par ses tableaux, nous étions déjà le 20 juillet, l'expo avait lieu le 13 août, et surtout, Jacob n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, nous n'avions plus qu'une semaine et demi à passer ensemble.

Ma moto fonçait à tout allure, je pris la rue sur la droite et me garait. Je grimpais à toute allure les escaliers et rentrait dans le loft, c'était le milieu de la nuit, Bella devait dormir. J'entendis sa respiration calme et régulière à l'étage. J'atteignis la chambre rapidement, pressé de voir mon ange. Elle était blottit sous la couette, plongée dans un sommeil profond. J'enlevais mes vêtements et me glissais auprès d'elle, un frisson parcouru mon corps quand je sentis sa peau contre la mienne. Elle se retourna et un sourire fendit son visage quand elle me vit.

_**-Paul, je suis si contente de te voir.**_

Elle se colla contre mon torse et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser. Cette sensation m'avait tellement manquée, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son goût sucré. J'étais vivant auprès d'elle. Son étreinte se fit plus pressante, elle appuya sa poitrine contre moi et pris ma main pour la poser contre ses hanches. Je sentis l'envie se dresser en moi.

Pour répondre à mes attentes, elle ôta les vêtements qui cachaient son corps si parfait et s'offrit à moi, nue et magnifique. Je me laissais emporter par la passion et nos corps se retrouvèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Je retrouvais avec plaisir cette sensation de bonheur quand je la possédais, et ses cris me confirmèrent que mes gestes étaient les bons. Nos gémissements formaient un concert, l'hymne de nos retrouvailles. Je la sentis se tordre sous l'assaut de mes hanches, je me crispais en même temps qu'elle, notre jouissance s'exprimant au même moment. Elle se blottit contre moi, satisfaite et heureuse.

La lueur du matin vint nous réveiller, nous sortant du cocon si parfait de notre nuit. Je ne remarquais rien au début, elle se leva un peu difficilement mais rien d'affolant. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pendant que je préparais le petit déjeuner. C'est quand elle me rejoignit que je remarquais des cernes immenses qui s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux de biche.

_**-Bella, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? C'est quoi ces cernes sous tes yeux ?**_

_Elle parue vexée par ma remarque et me fusilla du regard._

_**-Tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait dès le matin !**_

_**-Désolé mon ange, mais on dirait que tu n'as pas dormis depuis des semaines !**_

_Elle se calma, et je vis un éclair de souffrance transpercer son visage._

_**-C'est un peu vrai, je suis pas mal stressée par le concours et par le reste….**_

_La colère monta en moi, tout ça c'était de ma faute…_

_**-Ça suffit, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Depuis que je suis rentré dans ta vie, je ne te cause que des ennuis. Tu as du me supporter pendant ma rechute et maintenant tu es torturée entre Jacob et moi. Il faudrait peut-être mieux que je te laisse partir…**_

_Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, sa me coûtait énormément de la laissée s'éloigner de moi, mais la voir souffrir autant était insupportable !_

_**-Non Paul ! Ne fais pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi ! **_

**POV BELLA**

Je me précipitais dans ses bras pour le rassurer, il semblait aller mieux et penser qu'il pourrait de nouveau se torturer à cause de moi était trop dur. J'avais assez de ma culpabilité, pas la peine d'en rajouter une autre…. Car ces cernes, avait une tout autre raison que la situation qui se jouait entre Jacob, Paul et moi….

Cela faisait deux semaines que je prenais les cachets, un jour sur deux et depuis quelques jours, un cachet quotidiennement. Au début ça se passait plutôt bien, mais avec le temps, les effets secondaires se sont faire ressentirent. Fatigue, maux de têtes, cauchemars, insomnie, vomissements. Depuis deux semaines je me droguais et il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que je ne puisse plus m'en passer.

Les pilules me permettaient de travailler mieux, et plus vite. En plus j'oubliais mes problèmes, mon esprit devenait plus clair. Je me sentais bien.

Il ne fallait pas que Paul le découvre maintenant. J'avais décidé d'arrêter.

_**-Paul ça va aller, maintenant que tu es revenu, tu vas pouvoir me donner ton avis sur mes toiles. Je crois en avoir composées assez pour le concours. Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu.**_

Je l'emmenais vers le fond du loft pour qu'il me donne son avis. Il les regarda une à une, je savais que son œil était expert en la matière et que je pouvais avoir confiance en son avis. Il ne me laisserait pas me ridiculiser devant sa mère.

_**-Bella, elles sont magnifiques. Tu as vraiment du talent…. **_

Il me souleva du sol et me fit tournoyer. C'était tellement bon de ne plus être seule. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas rester plus longtemps, il ne me restait plus que quelques cachets, je savais que décrocher serais difficile, même si je n'en prenais que depuis peu. J'avais vu l'effet sur Paul !

Les jours qui suivirent furent doux et apaisants, à ses côtés je respirais de nouveau. Il m'emmena à plusieurs expositions, me fit découvrir de nouveaux peintres, il me gâta énormément, restaurant, cinéma, balades, je découvris pleins d'endroit dans Port Angeles que je ne connaissais pas.

Pendant plus d'une semaine nous formions un vrai couple, se baladant main dans la main dans le Port, lisant l'un à côté de l'autre, affalés sur le canapé. Regardant un film et partageant un pot de glace géant. Ces jours étaient heureux.

Malgré tout, les vomissements se firent de plus en plus pressants. Le matin je me levais discrètement et passais de longues minutes dans les toilettes. Je savais que le sevrage allait être difficile… Un matin, je me rendis compte qu'il était temps que je rentre à Forks, je bouclais ma valise et descendis le rejoindre dans le salon.

_**-Paul mon cœur, je vais devoir partir. Charlie s'inquiète et les jumeaux me réclament. Cela fait 1mois que je vis ici… Il est tant que je rentre.**_

_**-Je savais que ce jour allais arriver, je ne pouvais pas te garder prisonnière encore longtemps ! **_Rigola-t-il.

Il me serra dans ses bras et pris une voix plus sérieuse.

_**-Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant… Toi… Moi…Jacob… Il va falloir que tu prennes une décision.**_

_**-Je sais. Si tu le peux, laisse-moi du temps, mais je comprendrais que tu préfères ne pas attendre. **_

_**-Ne dit pas de bêtises Bella Swan ! Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. Et puis on se reverra à l'expo, si tu ne peux pas te délivrer avant. N'oublie pas le grand jour est dans un peu plus d'une semaine…**_

Mon ventre se tordit sous l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la notion du temps était devenue abstraite pour moi ces derniers jours. Il fallait vraiment que je me retrouve seule, pour arrêter tout ça !

Notre étreinte fût longue et déchirante, je sentis mon cœur se fendre quand la porte du loft se referma. Le temps du bonheur était terminé, il fallait affronter le présent et la réalité.

La réalité… Elle se trouvait devant moi. Ma maison était vide, Charlie, Esmée et les jumeaux étaient en Floride pour les vacances, j'avais mentis à Paul, mais il fallait que je sois seule pour me débarrasser de mon addiction.

Je rentrais dans ce qui serait l'antre de mon calvaire, préparait des litres d'eau près de mon lit, une bassine, et des serviettes…. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles.

Mon sevrage commençait.

**Commentaires**

**becob85** : _Bella as un choix à faire, il n'est pas encore vraiment définit _

_Et puis Jacob revient dans le prochain chapitre, qui c'est ce qui va se passé ?_

**Isabella**: _Deuxième phase pour Bella vers sa descente aux enfers..._

**Lillie, Grazie** **et Anaïs:** _Merci beaucoup, contente que sa vous plaise!^^_

**petitcoeurfragile**: _Oui c'est exacte, je pense même faire une suite à cette histoire,_

_la fin risque d'être un peu énigmatique et suggéra une suite !_

**Jacobinette**_ : Héhéhéhé! Je suis une ouf moi !_

_**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève, la fin approche pour Bella, qui va t'elle choisir?**_

_**Comment le sevrage va t'il se passer?**_

_**Jacob va revenir...**_

_**Merci à tous de me lire !**_

_**Lullaby!**_


	10. Ami d'un jour, ennemi toujours

**POV BELLA**

_« J'ai froid, il fait sombre, j'ai mal….à la tête… dans tout mon corps…Je n'en peux plus par pitié arrêter ça… Je veux mourir ! » _

Je hurlais de désespoir, seule, perdue dans mes cauchemars, attendant que le soleil chasse ces affreuses tortures. Un bruit sourd bourdonna dans mes tympans… Une moto… Dans mon délire j'entendis une voix du bas de l'escalier.

_**-Bella ? Tu es là ?**_

**POV JACOB**

_**-Embry dépêche-toi, par pitié fais avancer ce tas de boue un peu plus vite. Je n'en peux plus !**_

_**-Jacob tu fais chier ! Je fais mon possible, déjà que tu nous à pourris le voyage depuis Los Angeles, ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'angoisse pour Bella ! On sera à Forks dans moins d'une heure, alors merde ! Maintenant tu te calmes !**_

Leah donna un coup de poing vigoureux dans l'épaule d'Embry, celui-ci fit semblant d'avoir mal et saisit la main de sa belle. Le voyage leurs avaient permis de se rapprocher, ce qui n'arrangeais pas mon humeur ! Voir un couple heureux alors que moi j'étais si loin de Bella étais très énervant !

Je culpabilisais de l'avoir laissé seule pendant aussi longtemps et au début de notre relation. Je l'avais dans le corps cette fille et je m'étais éloigné d'elle pour un stupide road trip ! Je l'avais eu quelque fois au téléphone et le doute n'était plus permis, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, ce Paul.

Au fil des semaines sa voix avait changée, je la sentais différente comme meurtris. Ma belle, mon si douce et naïve Bella semblait s'être forgé une carapace de béton autour d'elle. Je n'avais qu'une hâte la retrouver. La première chose que je ferais en arrivant serait d'aller chez Charlie.

**POV PAUL**

_**« Bella c'est Paul, c'est au moins le 10 ème message que je te laisse sur ton répondeur. Je m'inquiète pour toi… J'ai retrouvé une boîte avec un sachet de…de pilule dans la salle de bain et il est ouvert… Je sais c'est stupide, tu n'en as certainement pas pris… Mais rappel moi, pour me rassurer. Je t'aime ma Belle. »**_

Bien sûr que si ! Elle en avait pris, c'était évident ! Ces yeux cernés, son visage blafard, ces vomissements ! Je n'avais rien vu, ou rien voulus voir… C'est comme ça qu'elle avait tenu le coup entre moi, Jacob, et l'expo. Maintenant elle devait être en manque… L'imaginer se tordant de douleur m'étais insupportable.

Tant pis, j'y vais ! Je saisis mon blouson et mon casque. Une Bella Swan dans la petite ville de Forks, ça ne devait pas courir les rues ! Je trouverais bien sa maison.

**POV JACOB**

Enfin la ville de Forks s'étalait sous nos yeux, Embry me déposa chez moi à la Push et je me dépêchais de descendre mes affaires. Je les laissais négligemment dans le salon et salua rapidement Bill.

_**-Salut Billy, ravis de te revoir ! M'en veux pas je file voir Bella. **_

Il me regarda en rigolant, sachant parfaitement que j'étais très pressé de la revoir.

_**-Allez cours et n'oublie pas ton casque, ne roule pas trop vite quand même !**_

Sa voix se perdit dans les vrombissements de ma moto, je l'enjambais et accélérait au maximum, plus que dix petites minutes et je la serrerais contre moi.

**POV PAUL**

Quel patelin de merde, les gens te regarde comme si tu allais les agresser, pas un seul n'avait voulu me donner l'adresse des Swan, « par sécurité ». Je ne voulais pas abandonner pour autant, il fallait que je la trouve, c'était vital !

Je m'arrêtais devant un petit restaurant, des jeunes filles étais adossée à la devanture et papotaient. J'entrepris de sortir ma carte séduction pour obtenir mes informations.

Je m'avançais prêt d'elles, mon sourire étincelant collé sur mon visage, apparemment sa leurs faisaient de l'effet. Je les entendais déjà gloussées.

_**-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Je m'appelle Paul. Désolé de vous déranger mais je suis complètement perdu ! Seriez-vous d'accord pour m'aider ?**_

Celle qui semblait être la chef du groupe s'avança vers moi et saisis la main que je lui tendais.

_**-Salut moi c'est Jessica. Dit moi ce que tu cherches et je te dirais ou le trouver !**_

Elle semblait sous le charme et prête à me dire ce que je voulais.

_**-Je travaille pour une galerie à Seattle et je dois me rendre au domicile d'une certaine Bella Swan, il parait qu'elle habite à Forks.**_

La blonde dénommée Jessica rigola à tout va.

_**-Bella Swan ! Oui, elle habite bien ici. Il suffit de suivre la route principale et de prendre sur ta droite à l'intersection. Tu continues tout droit et tu vas tomber sur une maison blanche au volet vert. C'est chez elle.**_

_**-Merci beaucoup !**_

Je me précipitais vers ma moto, laissant les greluches un peu déçues par mon départ précipité. La route ne me pris que quelques secondes. J'arrivais devant la maison, et me précipitais à l'entrée.

Je frappais. Aucunes réponses. Des cris. Bella !

J'ouvris la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé et interpella.

_**-Bella ? Tu es là ?**_

Un nouveau gémissement me fendit le cœur. Je suivis ce bruit atroce et grimpait à l'étage. Je la vis, étendus sur son lit, les vêtements collant sa peau en sueur. Son était visage blafard et se crispait de douleur.

_**-Bella mon amour, je suis là, c'est Paul. Je vais t'aider.**_

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et laissa une phrase s'échapper, sa voix était déformée par la souffrance.

_**-Paul, ne me laisses pas. **_

Je sentis mes mains trembler sous le choc. Voir mon amour transis de douleur était horrible, j'aurais voulu échanger ma place contre la sienne immédiatement. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la conduire dans la salle de bain quand j'entendis des pas monter l'escalier. Un homme au teint mâte apparu au seuil de la chambre. Je connaissais ce visage, c'était celui de Jacob. Bella l'avait peint de nombreuses fois.

Il se précipita sur moi et j'eus à peine le temps de poser Bella sur le lit.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce de salop !**_ hurla-t-il_**. Je vais te tuer enfoiré !**_

Les cris de ce crétin renforcèrent les gémissements de douleurs de Bella. Je saisis le dénommé Jacob par la chemise, le ceinturant en posant mon bras sous sa gorge. Je le repoussais violemment à l'extérieur de la chambre et le tira jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Je le projetais contre le mur et le bloquais. Je n'en avais rien à faire de ces protestations.

_**- Lâche-moi ! Immédiatement espèce de malade ! Je veux aller la voir ! **_

_**- Écoute-moi et arrête de hurler ! Bella est malade, elle peut en mourir ! **_

Il stoppa net et arrêta de se débattre, je relâchais mon étreinte prudemment.

_**-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais fais-moi confiance. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle et je t'expliquerais tout ensuite. Pour le moment, il est urgent qu'elle prenne un bain pour la réchauffer. Va faire couler l'eau en haut, je vais la porter.**_

**POV JACOB**

Je tournais le bouton rouge pour faire couler de l'eau chaude dans le bain. Pendant ce temps j'entendis ce mec murmurer des mots doux aux oreilles de ma Bella.

Cette situation était dingue, j'avais crus au départ qu'il lui voulait du mal et puis j'avais vu dans son regard qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il voulait l'aider. J'étais dépasser par les évènements et je n'avais aucune idées de ce qui se passait mais lui si. Lui pouvait aider Bella, alors je restais à ma place, loin d'elle, laissant cet abruti la sauver.

Au bout de quelques secondes il entra dans la salle de bain, Bella recroquevillée dans ses bras. Elle était enroulée dans une serviette, son corps était nu et frêle, il la déposa délicatement dans le bain, la maintenant par les épaules. Je restais à l'entrebâillement de la porte, me sentant inutile.

_**- Ok, je ne sers à rien ici, je crois que je vais partir…**_

J'étais prêt à quitter cette maison quand j'entendis sa voix…

_**-Non, Jake…Me laisse pas…J'ai besoin de vous...**_

Elle referma ses yeux, épuisée par ces quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Elle souhaitait que je sois prêt d'elle. Elle ne m'avait pas oublié.

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je reste là.**_

Je regardais Paul qui se montrait très prévenant envers Bella, il ne semblait pas vexé par la demande de ma belle. Je prononçais son prénom, bien que celui-ci m'écorcha quelques peu la bouche.

_**-Paul, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?**_

_**-Tu n'as qu'à changer les draps de son lit, je ne connais pas la maison je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent. Après on la couchera et on veillera auprès d'elle.**_

_**-Et tu m'expliqueras.**_

_**-Oui.**_

Je m'exécutais en silence, changeant les draps sales contre des propres. Je vidais également les bassines de vomis qui se trouvaient dans la chambre et aérais la pièce. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, Bella était très mal et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il la ramena dans la chambre, habillée d'un t-shirt et d'un short propre. Il la déposa délicatement entre les draps et la recouvrit de la couette. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front. Je crus déceler un sourire sur le visage de notre malade. Il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec elle.

Je me baissais prudemment vers son oreille et lui murmurais un _« Je t'aime », _puis je descendis à la suite de cet inconnu qui semblait la connaitre mieux que moi. J'étais bien décidé à avoir des explications.

Nous étions face à face au milieu du salon des Swan, aucuns de nous ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole. Je décidais de briser le silence et de mettre fin à cette situation.

_**-Elle t'aime. C'est évident.**_

_**-Elle t'aime également.**_

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, pesant, gênant. Une vérité avait été énoncée, et aucun de nous deux ne l'acceptaient.

_**-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Tu le sais, alors raconte-moi. Raconte-moi tout. **_

J'insistais sur le tout, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il incluait également leur histoire.

_**-Je vais te dire ce qui se passe, mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments qu'elle a pour moi, je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Viens on va s'assoir.**_

Au départ, je restais débout, juste pour le contrer. Mais au fur et à mesure du récit, je m'écroulais sur le canapé.

Les mots : drogue, sevrage, passion, trônaient dans ma tête.

Il me raconta presque tout, il resta discret sur les sentiments de Bella pour lui et sur leurs moments intimes. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, elle était amoureuse de lui et elle s'était donnée à lui.

J'étais furieux, je sentis la colère montée en moi, provoquant une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout mon corps.

Je sortis dehors et claquais la porte brutalement, Paul sur mes talons.

_**- Lâche-moi ! Je te déteste ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est comme ça, qu'elle souffre !**_

Je le poussais violemment, il ne résista même pas et s'écroula sur le sol. Ma victime était à ma merci. Je me jetais sur lui et mon poing plongea sur son visage, fendant sa lèvre. Je le secouais vigoureusement prêt à recommencer mais il ne riposta même pas.

_**- Défends-toi ! Faits quelques chose ! **_Hurlais-je

_**-Non, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute.**_ Son murmure se transforma en crie de souffrance. _**C'est de ma faute si elle est si mal, si elle souffre ! Mais je l'aime ! Je l'aime tellement ! J'en suis malade tellement je l'aime. Je voudrais mourir pour qu'elle aille mieux !**_

_**-Tu n'es pas le seul à l'aimer comme un fou ! Ma haine pour toi est si forte, tu es responsable de tout ça. Mais elle a besoin de toi autant qu'elle a besoin de moi. **_

_**-Nous devons l'aider, ensemble. **_

Cette vérité s'imposa à Paul comme elle s'imposa à moi, j'avais beau le haïr du plus profond de mon âme, Bella avait besoin de nous deux.

_**-Oui ensemble.**_

Il ne restait qu'une semaine pour qu'elle se remette, sans quoi l'exposition serait annulée, nous devions l'aider à aller mieux.

Nous étions deux rivaux liés par le même amour. Nos forces nous abandonnaient, échoués sur le sol, abrutis par nos sentiments pour celle qui se battait contre la souffrance d'un venin qui coulait dans ses veines.

**Commentaires**

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour votre patience,

Je vais travailler énormément jusqu'au 26 août et je ne pourrais don écrire que le week-end.

Ce nouveau chapitre amorce une fin imminente...

Remerciements

**Magalie** : Merci pour ta reviews, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà bien que tu prennes le temps de commenter !^^

**Charlotte**: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Bella est bien entouré mais elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire...

ptitcoeurfragile: Voilà, Jacob est enfin revenu !

**L'ensemble :** J'ai fait le choix de faire tomber Bella dans ce milieu pas très joyeux. La drogue, sa met en avant son côté sombre, naïve et un peu perdu.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Lullaby.


	11. Désintox et Intimité

**POV PAUL**

**3H18- Lundi 1er Août**

Je descendais les escaliers péniblement, après être resté au chevet de Bella. Son état s'était empiré ce week-end. Elle se trouvait dans la phase critique de la désintox, se réveillant souvent, faisant des cauchemars, elle avait même des hallucinations. La lumière était allumée au salon, Jacob avait dû se réveiller. On se relayait depuis deux jours, laissant notre jalousie de côté mais la cohabitation restait difficile…

_**-Jacob ? Tu es réveillé ? **_

_**-Ça se voit pas peut être !**_ Sa voix était ronchonne, il me tenait pour responsable de l'état de Bella. Il n'avait pas tort…

_**- Comment elle va, j'ai l'impression que ça empire… On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital.**_

_**-Non, c'est exclu. Je sais ce qui va se passer, elle n'est pas en danger. **_

Jacob me regarda sournoisement.

_**-Oui c'est vrai que ta l'habitude de ce genre de truc…**_

_**-C'est bon Jacob, j'ai compris, tu me détestes et moi non plus je ne t'aime pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire toutes les 5 min. Lâche moi !**_

Jacob se redressa de son fauteuil et s'avança vers moi, l'air menaçant. C'était encore un ado mais il était déjà grand et costaud.

_**-Non ! Je te lâche pas, je te déteste, et si je reste ici c'est uniquement pour elle**_. Il lança un regard vers le haut de l'escalier. _**Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu trouver à un sale camé comme toi !**_

_**-Je suis comme elle, on se ressemble. On s'est trouvé c'est comme ça, toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être torturé, perdu, elle n'est pas faite pour toi !**_

Jacob se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, j'aperçu un sourire cynique se dessiner sur son visage, je vis sa main prendre un objet qui se trouvait dans sa poche de pantalon. Il tenait dans ses mains mon carnet noir. Ce carnet était ma bouée de sauvetage pendant ma désintox, j'y avais transcris mon passé et pourquoi j'étais devenu un drogué. Il me rappelait de ne pas replonger. Je sentis la colère monter en moi, j'y avais inscrit des pensées très personnelles, parlant de Rosalie…de Bella. Jacob agita mon calepin sous mes yeux et siffla.

_**- Torturé ? Un peu comme ta putain, Rosalie ! T'aime bien prendre des gentilles filles et les transformées en accro à la poudre, après c'est plus facile pour les mettre dans ton lit ! Et quand t'en a marre tu les dégage ! **_

Je chopais Jacob par le cou et l'envoyais valser contre le mur, sa chute provoqua un bruit sourd. Je m'en fichais de faire du bruit, ce sale petit connard n'avait pas le droit. Je m'approchais de lui et tout en lui criant dessus commençais à le frapper.

_**-Tu n'avais pas le droit de le lire, c'est personnel ! **_

Je lui assénais de nouveau un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, la rage m'aveuglait.

_**-Une putain ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Sale petit con ! Je l'aimais ! Tu ne connais pas mon histoire alors ferme ta gueule ! **_

Jacob se dégagea de mes coups et me poussa violemment.

_**-Alors c'est qui cette fille ! T'arrête pas d'en parler ! Si elle est tellement importante pour toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé Bella ?**_

Sa voix se fit plus faible, il retenait des sanglots de désespoir, quant à moi je n'étais pas mieux, j'avais l'impression d'être un condamné à l'agonie.

_**-Rosalie est morte, je ne l'es pas jetée ! Elle est morte ! Bella est vivante ! J'ai besoin d'elle !**_

A présent nous étions tous les deux affalé sur le sol, complètement abattu. Jacob se releva le premier, il s'approcha de moi et me tendis sa main, sa voix était sincère bien que tremblante.

_**-Je suis désolé, viens, tu vas me raconter ton histoire et je te raconterais la mienne.**_

Je saisis sa main et il m'aida à me relever, j'écoutais un instant pour voir si nous n'avions pas réveillés Bella, mais j'entendis son souffle régulier à l'étage. Elle dormait.

Je me dirigeais vers le fauteuil et m'asseyait. Jacob revint avec une bouteille de vodka à la main.

_**-Charlie à une cachette, mais Bella et moi on la connait depuis qu'on a 10 ans. Elle et moi on est amis depuis toujours, je tiens à elle plus que tout.**_

Il prononça ses paroles avec émotions, il ne souhaitait pas me rendre jaloux juste m'expliquer.

_**-Quand elle était petite, un mec de la réserve l'embêtait dans la cour de l'école, un petit de 10 ans, elle en avait 8. Je suis venue la défendre et depuis ce jour on est inséparable, c'est ma Bella…**_

Son regard était nostalgique, je bus une gorgée du verre qu'il m'avait servis, il en fit autant.

_**-Je ne savais pas que j'étais amoureux d'elle, elle oui. Bella est très intuitif, elle vit dans l'émotion. Elle m'aimait en silence depuis un long moment et je n'avais rien remarqué….C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas et qui m'a embrassé. Ce premier baiser sa a été comme une lueur dans ma tête, je ne voyais pas, elle a tout éclaircit. C'est là que j'ai su que l'aimais plus que tout. Puis je suis parti et tu es arrivé…**_

Il releva la tête de son verre et me regarda, c'était à mon tour de parler.

_**-J'ai perdu mon premier amour, celui qui m'a fait vivre et qui m'a permis de m'en sortir. Ma vie n'était pas rose à l'époque, mon milieu remplit de bourgeois, pognons, de merdes... On en voulait plus, on voulait ressentir les choses… On s'est drogué, pour survivre. Un jour que j'étais absent, elle a abandonné. Rosalie s'est tuée d'une overdose.**_

Je pris la bouteille et me resservit un verre de vodka, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi je lui racontais tout ça, mais il le fallait.

_**-Bella est arrivée. Vivante. Elle m'a tout de suite cernée, et j'ai tout de suite cédé. J'ai lâché mes barrières, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. **_

Jacob porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala en une gorgée le contenu du liquide.

_**-Maintenant on est là à attendre qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle choisisse.**_

Les soirées s'enchainèrent et nos rondes auprès de Bella continuèrent. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, ces nuits étaient presque complète. J'étais persuadé qu'elle serait rétablit pour le week-end.

**20H00- Vendredi 5 août **

_**-Bella mon ange, je t'apporte à manger… Je vais t'aider à t'assoir.**_

Elle était allongée dans son lit, son teint encore pâle reprenait doucement des couleurs. Elle parlait un peu plus et s'inquiétais de la situation entre Jacob et moi.

_**-Comment va Jacob ? Il est encore là ?**_

_**-Il est partit à la réserve pour prendre des affaires propres, il revient dans 1h, je lui dirais de monter te voir.**_

Son visage se crispa et je vis qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larme. Elle m'agrippa le bras et planta son regard plein de tristesse dans le mien.

_**-Et toi tu me détestes ? J'ai tellement honte de vous faire subir ça, je suis stupide…**_

_**-Arrête ma Bella, ne dis pas ça. C'est moi qui t'es entrainé dans ce monde, c'est à moi de t'en faire sortir…**_

_**-Paul, ne dit pas ça, tu sais que…. **_

Je la coupais en posant mon index sur sa bouche.

_**-Chuuuut, aller ça suffit, mange et reposes toi.**_

Elle fit une moue et prit la fourchette avec envie, elle reprenait des forces de jours en jours.

_**-Tu sais je sens que je pourrais me lever… **_

_**-On verra ça dans quelques temps. Pour le moment laisse-nous prendre soin de toi.**_

**POV JACOB**

Je garais ma moto dans l'allée, et rentrais dans la maison. Paul était allongé sur le canapé, il se releva quand il me vit arrivé.

_**-Bella est réveillée. Elle va mieux et elle a même mangé ! Tu peux monter la voir, elle ta demandé.**_

_**-Bien sûr, j'y vais.**_

J'eus un peu de mal à cacher mon sourire. Bella voulais me voir

_**-Je te préviens, elle culpabilise à mort et n'arrête pas de s'excuser.**_

_**-Ok, je vais voir ça.**_

Je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre et frappais doucement à sa porte. J'entendis sa voix un peu faible mais sure me dire d'entrer.

_**-Salut ma Belle. Tu vas mieux il parait. Je peux m'assoir ?**_

Elle afficha un sourire sur son visage et acquiesça posant sa main aux bords de son lit pour que je m'y asseye.

_**-Salut Jake. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…. Tu dois me détester et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es là, à m'aider…**_

_**-Belle arrête tout de suite ! Je suis là parce que je tiens à toi, je t'aime. Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis toujours et depuis peu je suis…j'étais… enfin peu importe, je serais toujours là pour toi.**_

Je bafouillais sur les derniers mots, ne sachant plus vraiment ou étais ma place auprès d'elle. Je me mordis la lèvre et me décidais à lui poser la question.

_**-Est-ce que je compte toujours pour toi ? **_

Bella se redressa brusquement et parue choquée par mes paroles.

_**-Jake ! Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis perdue en ce moment, je ne sais plus quel sens donner à ma vie, il y a toi et Paul. Mais je t'aime toujours. N'en doute pas. **_

Elle s'apaisa et son visage repris son air triste qui me fendait le cœur.

_**-Je ne sais pas où mon cœur va me conduire, mais une chose est certaine, tant que tu le souhaiteras je serais toujours liée à toi.**_

Je la rallongeais prudemment dans son lit et rassuré par ces paroles j'entrepris de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'endormir. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Je redescendis le cœur plus léger. J'avais toujours ma place dans son cœur. Maintenant il fallait que je prenne la tête…

**POV BELLA**

**8h30 – Samedi 6 Août**

Mon réveil fut moins douloureux que les précédents, mes muscles semblaient de nouveaux en état de marche et mon cerveau si brumeux depuis quelque temps, était clair et limpide. Je décidais de m'extirper de mon lit avec prudence, une jambe, puis l'autre. Je me levais et découvris avec surprise que je tenais debout.

Ma montre indiquait 8h30, nous étions le 6 Août. Cela faisait près d'une semaine et demie que j'étais en mode hibernation. Je n'osais même pas voir ma tête, pourtant il le fallait, ma bouche pâteuse m'indiquait qu'un brossage de dent s'imposais.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain et le miroir. La confrontation fut difficile, la jeune fille que je voyais en face de moi semblait sortir tout droit d'une grave maladie, c'était un peu le cas…. Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés et en bataille, des cernes marronnâtes soulignais mes yeux, le pire était mon visage. J'avais visiblement perdu du poids, ma blancheur n'arrangeant rien au tableau. Je fus prise de nausées à la vue de mon état, j'atteignis les toilettes à tête et retournais au lavabo pour me nettoyer le visage. Mon reflet me regardait déprimant. Je tournais brusquement la tête et filais sous la douche ou je m'affairais à me redonner vie.

Je me savonnais vigoureusement, effectuais un gommage intégrale de ma peau, me rasais, et nettoyais mon visage. A la sortie je me sentis tout de suite plus fraiche et le brossage de dent ne fit qu'intensifier cette sensation. J'entrepris de démêler avec soin mes cheveux mouillés et de les laissés séchés sur mon dos. Je retournais dans ma chambre et enfilais une jupe saillante ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Propre et rafraîchis mon reflet semblait moins pénible à regarder, je dessinais quand même un trait noir sous mes yeux et maquillais un peu mes joues.

Lorsque je descendis, je vis mes deux anges gardiens plongés dans un profond sommeil, mon cœur se serra consciente que je ne pouvais mener de nouveau cette double vie et qu'un choix s'imposait… Plus tard, maintenant il était temps de faire le déjeuner.

J'étais en train de cuire les œufs quand je sentis des mains s'abattre sur mes hanches… Paul, je reconnaissais la fermeté de ses mains et la douceur de son souffle dans mon cou. Il me retourna brusquement et abattit ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sentis immédiatement son désir pour moi.

_**-Paul… Jacob est à côté. **_

_**-Mais je te veux toi. Je suis si content que tu ailles mieux. **_

Il me plaqua contre le frigo et embrassa fougueusement mon cou, je sentis sa main me caresser ma poitrine et abaisser mon haut. Ses lèvres transgressèrent la barrière de mon soutien-gorge et il commença à titiller le bout de mes seins. Son autre main s'aventura à en dessous de ma jupe, passant sans problème la barrière de ma lingerie. Je sentis la douceur de ses doigts sur mon intimité. Nous entendîmes Jacob émettre un râle dans son sommeil mais il ne bougea pas plus.

Paul glissa deux doigts en moi et commença à s'agiter, il pressait en même temps son intimité contre moi. Je sentis l'envie m'envahir, je brulais de désir. Il intensifia l'allure de ses doigts en moi et lécha de plus en plus vite le bout de mes seins. Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus court. Il retira doucement ces doigts, j'étais trempée d'excitation et j'en voulais plus….

Je l'embrassais passionnément lui faisant comprendre mes intentions. Il me saisit par la main et m'emmena à l'extérieur.

_**-Viens, allons dans l'abri, Jacob ne se réveille que vers 9h30 on sera tranquille.**_

Sa voix était câline, je sentais qu'il me désirait autant que je le désirais.

L'abri n'était pas aussi confortable qu'un lit mais on y entreposait les matelas des chaises longues, cela suffirait.

Paul referma la porte et repris ses assauts. Il me plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, et glissa à nouveau ces doigts sous ma jupe, je profitais de ma main libre pour libérer son corps de l'étreinte de son jean. Je sentis son désir se libérer. Je descendis son boxer et je vis son pénis se dresser fièrement devant moi. Son extrémité était trempée de désir. Je le saisis dans ma main et commençais des va et vient. Paul émis un râle de plaisir et continua à me caresser. Il m'arracha progressivement mes vêtements et m'allongea sur les matelas. Sa bouche embrassa mon ventre et descendis. Il joua avec sa langue et titilla mon bouton d'excitation, sa bouche aspirait et me léchait. Je le plaisir ultime monté en moi. Il reprit une pression plus forte avec sa main et je lâchais un cri en même temps que mon orgasme.

A présent je le voulais en moi, je voulais qu'il me possède. Je le remontais vers moi et le laissais m'embrasser, je saisis son pénis toujours aussi avenant, et commençais à le diriger pour qu'il vienne à moi.

_**-Tu en as envie Bella, tu es sure ? **_

_**-Paul j'en ai très envie, je t'en prie, prend moi.**_

Il m'embrassa passionnément et je sentis mon cœur faire un raté. Je l'aimais tellement.

Je sentis son gland pénétré doucement en moi, puis il rentra complètement. La chaleur envahit mon être et je m'agrippais à son dos. Il releva mes jambes qui s'agrippèrent à ses hanches, il saisit mes mains dans les siennes. Nous étions liés.

Il commença un va et vient puis j'insistais pour qu'il accélère l'allure. Sa bouche contre la mienne, ses yeux dans les miens. J'étais sienne, je le voulais, je l'aimais. Mon cœur me criait que c'était lui. Je sentis le plaisir nous envahir tous les deux, nous unissant dans notre jouissance.

Je l'aimais. J'en étais sûr. Jacob était mon amour d'enfance, d'adolescence réveillé trop tard. Paul était mon âme sœur. Celui que j'aimais. Celui que j'avais choisi.

L'un s'était déclaré trop tard l'autre trop tôt.

Mon choix était fait, il fallait que je parle à Jacob.

**Commentaires**

Tout semble s'arranger pour Bella, malheureusement le pire est à venir...

Son choix est-il véritablement fixé ?

Que va t'il se passé pour elle, pour sa vie ...

Merci à tous de me lire ! La suite ce week end!

Lullaby !


	12. Remerciements

_**Remerciements**_

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, pas aussi vite ! Je tenais juste à répondre à toutes vos reviews rapidement.

Tout d'abord un énorme merci à vous tous ! Vos reviews me touche énormément et me motive encore plus pour écrire cette histoire.

Je tiens vraiment à cette fiction, c'est un peu mon bébé, je l'ai dans la tête et j'ai une idée bien précise de ce qui va se passer par la suite.

Bella à encore une lourde épreuve qui l'attend, j'ai émis quelques indices tout au long des chapitres, je ne sais pas si vous les avez remarqués, ils vous sembleront plus claire quand « l'épreuve va arriver ».

Je pense même faire une suite à cette histoire, si vous le souhaitez car la fin risque de vous surprendre.

Je sais que certaines d'entre vous sont un peu déçues que Bella s'oriente vers Paul. Mais tout ceci à un sens. Vous le saurez prochainement.

J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à me lire et que cela va continuez.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, _**Bellacat, Becob85, Charlotte, Magalie, Noleme, Grazie, Petitcoeurfragile, Lilie liloo, MissQuileute, Anais, supergirl,**_ ect… (désolé si j'en oublie).

Je planche déjà sur le prochain chapitre, l'inspiration est plutôt présente en ce moment !

_**Lullaby !**_


	13. A TOUT JAMAIS

**POV BELLA**

Après nos ébats secrets, Paul et moi sommes retournés dans la maison, je continuais de m'affairer dans la cuisine tandis que lui alla prendre une douche. Je pris ce temps seule pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

J'étais consciente de mes sentiments pour Paul et de ce lien qui m'unissait à lui, il était présent et semblait indéfectible. Cependant mon cœur d'adolescente culpabilisait à l'idée de m'éloigner de Jake. Je tenais à lui, mes sentiments n'étaient pas un leurre, mais mon attachement à Paul était le plus fort.

M'imaginer sans lui me donnais des crampes à l'estomac, et la nausée montait rapidement, il m'était impossible de vivre loin de lui. La passion qui nous unissait était presque douloureuse, j'étais viscéralement attaché à Paul.

Je pris donc la résolution de parler à Jacob au plus vite, j'allais lui brisée le cœur et le mien n'en sortirais pas indemne… J'entendis Paul descendre les escaliers, ce qui me sortit de ma réflexion.

_**-Mon amour il faut que tu t'en ailles.**_

Il me regarda surpris par mes propos, je m'empressais de continuer avant qu'il ne se m'éprenne.

_**-Je dois parler à Jacob, et je dois le faire seule. La discussion va être difficile pour nous deux, je ne veux pas lui imposer ta présence en plus.**_

Son regard s'adoucit, il se détendit aussitôt conscient que j'avais raison.

_**-Je comprends, je suis désolé de te faire subir ça… Je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui. Tu peux encore changer d'avis ou attendre si tu ne te sens pas prête.**_

_**-Ça va aller, je ne peux pas le laisser dans le doute. Je lui dois d'être honnête. **_

_**-Bien sûr, j'y vais. Appel moi dès que tu as finis, je viendrais te rejoindre.**_

Mon amant s'avança vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. La sensation de ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau me déstabilisa, mon corps le réclamait. Je ne pouvais plus douter de moi. Je le laissais partir à regret et continua à servir le petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Jake remuer sur le canapé. Il se leva peu de temps après.

_**-Bella ! Tu es debout, c'est génial. Je suis si content de te voir sur pieds ! **_

Il se précipita sur moi, un sourire à fendre le cœur sur son visage. Il était réellement heureux de me voir en forme, il me serra dans ses bras musclés et je sentis la chaleur qui lui était propre irradier mon propre corps. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je due rassembler toute mes forces pour me contrôler.

_**-Jake, c'est en partie grâce à toi que je vais mieux, tu as veillé sur moi ces derniers jours, tu m'as supporté alors que j'étais au plus mal. Je me suis montré stupide je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ces substances…**_

Il me relâcha et balaya mes mots d'un geste de la main.

_**-Pff tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est toi la combattante, tu t'en es sortie toute seule et puis ce n'est pas la peine de m'expliquer, Paul m'a raconté…**_

Il prononça le nom de celui-ci avec amertume, il voulait le cacher mais je sentis qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir !

_**-J'ai fait le petit déjeuner, c'est un peu ma manière de te remercier.**_

_**-Super, merci, sa à l'air délicieux ! Je mange et après on va se promener.**_

Il se jeta sur les œufs fris et le bacon. Il engouffra une assiette complète, son enthousiaste était débordant et moi j'allais l'anéantir. Lorsqu'il eut finit son assiette, il me regarda, je sentis que le moment approchais, son air semblait interrogateur.

_**-Dit moi, ce n'est pas qu'il me manque, mais où est Paul ?**_

Le moment approchait, je pris une profonde respiration et lui répondis.

_**-Il est partit, je voulais rester seul avec toi…pour parler de nous.**_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs, il fallait que je sois clair. Mon ton affecté ne laissait pas de doute sur le sujet de la conversation, son visage rayonnant s'assombrit brusquement. Il comprenait.

_**- Alors sa y'est, tu as fait ton choix.**_

Jacob se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'affaler sur le fauteuil du salon, il prit son visage dans ses mains. Son dos paru s'affaisser sous le poids de la nouvelle. Je me précipitais auprès de lui et m'agenouilla au pied du fauteuil. Je saisis ses mains dans les miennes. Il releva sa tête et je vis la tristesse transpercer son regard.

_**-Jake, c'est horrible, je me déteste, je te fais souffrir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je t'aime c'est indiscutable mais Paul…C'est différent.**_

Une larme roula sur ma joue suivies par d'autres, mon souffle se fit plus court, la douleur de cette rupture m'envahit. Je sentis une main essuyer mon visage, Jake releva mon menton pour que mes yeux rencontre les siens.

_**-Chut Bella, calmes toi. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est mieux comme ça, il fallait que tu fasses un choix.**_

La culpabilité s'empara de moi, j'étais en train de rompre avec Jacob et c'est lui qui me consolait.

_**- On s'est trouvé trop tard tous les deux, je t'ai aimé en silence si longtemps, tu es l'âme de mon cœur, mais Paul c'est….**_

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge, je n'avais pas la force de continuer.

_**-C'est ton âme-sœur.**_

Il prononça ses paroles avec douceur. Il en m'en voulait pas, je n'en revenais pas, je pensais qu'il me détesterait et qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir.

_**-Jake, pourquoi est tu si gentil, tu peux m'en vouloir, je le comprendrais.**_

_**-T'en vouloir mais pourquoi ? Tu suis ce que te dicte ton cœur, si celui s'éloigne de moi je n'y peux rien. Je pourrais me battre, mais je vois la lueur que tu as dans les yeux quand tu penses à lui… Je vais te laisser maintenant.**_

Il se leva du siège bouleversé et se dirigea vers la porte, je me précipitais vers lui et le retint par le bras.

_**-Jacob, pardonnes moi….et si tu le peux reviens moi, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi.**_

_**-Tu es ma Bella, mon amie d'enfance, mon premier amour, je ne t'oublierais pas. Laisse-moi du temps pour me remettre.**_

Jacob s'avança vers moi et pareil à Paul quelques minutes plus tôt déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_**-Je viendrais à ton exposition, tu peux compter sur moi. Rien ne change vraiment, tu es toujours ma Bella, mon amie de toujours.**_

Il partit me laissant seule avec ma détresse, je me trainais jusqu'à ma chambre et m'affalais sur le lit. Je pris mon téléphone et réussis à composer le numéro de Paul, malgré les larmes qui brouillaient mon regard

_**-Allô, Bella ?**_

Je bredouillais quelques mots entre mes sanglots.

_**-Il….Il…. est partit.**_

_**-J'arrive.**_

J'entendis le vrombissement de sa moto avant qu'il ne raccroche, mon amour ne mis pas longtemps à me rejoindre. Il me trouva allonger en position fœtale, sur mon lit.

**POV PAUL**

Je trouvais Bella recroquevillée en boule sur son lit, le corps secouée de tremblements, le visage remplit de larme. Je me glissais à ces côtés la blottissant contre moi. Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent, elle hoquetait de douleur et n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. La voir dans un tel état me fit douter du bienfondé de sa décision.

_**-Bella, ma Bella, tu es si malheureuse, est tu sure d'avoir fait le bon choix ?**_

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux rouges et réussis à parler.

_**-Oui, j'en suis sure, il me faut juste un peu de temps. Ne me laisse pas.**_

Je restais auprès d'elle toute la nuit, la consolant, la cajolant. Je savais que Jacob était son premier amour, celui qui avait réveillée en elle le besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé. Le quitter avait dû être une épreuve extrêmement difficile.

Bella finit par s'endormir au milieu de la nuit, ses sanglots se calmèrent et elle tomba dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Lorsque je la vis si fragile, si douce, blottit contre moi, je me promis que jamais je ne la quitterais et qu'elle n'aurait jamais à souffrir à cause de moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la rejoindre, j'étais épuisé par ces derniers jours.

Je fus réveillé par des pas galopant dans le couloir et par des bruits de voix…

_**-Alice ! Regarde, Bella elle a un amoureux !**_

_**-Ooooh Papa Charlie, il ne va pas être content. Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Bella elle à un amoureux dans sa chambre !**_

Une voix plus grave se fit entendre en bas des escaliers.

_**-Alice, Edward ! Laissez Bella et Jacob tranquille, allez ranger vos affaires dans vos chambres.**_

Une voix mutine et riante pris le relais.

_**-C'est pas Jacob ! Hein Edward ce n'est pas Jacob ?**_

_**-Non ce n'est pas Jacob, il est plus vieux, il n'est pas pareil.**_

La voix forte se rapprocha, un peu affolé.

_**-Quoi ? Esmée ! Bella est avec un homme dans sa chambre.**_

J'aperçus la porte s'ouvrir légèrement, et je vis trois têtes se glisser dans l'entrebâillement. Deux petits-enfants, un garçon et une fille, et un homme qui devait être leur père et celui de Bella. Je continuais à feindre le sommeil, la situation devenait délicate.

Une voix plus douce se fit entendre.

_**-Charlie, laisse les tranquilles. Bella nous expliquera tout quand elle se réveillera, rien ne sert de l'espionner. Quand à vous les deux petits monstres faites ce que vous as dit votre père, rangez vos affaires. Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans 20 minutes.**_

La porte se referma doucement et je décidais qu'il était temps de réveiller ma Belle au bois dormant.

_**-Bella, mon amour réveille toi. On a un petit souci…..**_

Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et se tourna vers moi.

_**-Paul, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? **_

Sa voix était encore ensommeillée, elle referma les yeux, prête à se rendormir sans attendre ma réponse.

_**-Tes parents sont rentrés.**_

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, elle se redressa brusquement.

_**-Mince ! J'avais complètement zappée qu'ils rentraient ce dimanche. Charlie va me tuer quand il va nous voir !**_

_**-Euh… C'est déjà fait, ton frère et ta sœur nous ont vu dans ta chambre et ton père est arrivé ensuite. Ta maman est venue à notre rescousse et leur a dit de déguerpir.**_

_**-La situation est pire que ce que je pensais. Bon, de toute manière il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, les affronter. Je vais prendre une douche rapidement et après on descend.**_

**POV BELLA**

Je descendis les escaliers, mes doigts entrelacés dans ceux de Paul, j'étais prête à affronter la colère paternelle. J'aimais Paul et ma famille devrait bien le rencontrer tôt ou tard… J'aurais préféré un peu plus tard, mais les évènements ne me laissaient pas vraiment le choix.

Arrivée en bas, je vis que le salon était vide, j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine et découvris Esmée affairée

_**-Esmée…**_

Elle se retourna et m'adressa un grand sourire, elle ouvrit ses bras pour m'accueillir.

_**-Bella, ma chérie comment va tu ? On ne t'a pas trop manqué ?**_

_**-Je vais bien et oui vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. Ou sont Charlie et les jumeaux ?**_

Paul se tenait respectueusement derrière moi, il semblait un peu gêné par la situation. Esmée quant à elle agissait normalement, aucunement déstabilisée par la présence de ce garçon.

_**-Je l'ai envoyé faire des courses, il manquait pleins de choses pour le déjeuner. Alors dit moi, qui est ce beau jeune homme qui se tient timidement en retrait ?**_

Paul s'avança vers Esmée une main tendue pour la saluée, celle-ci la pris sans réticence.

_**-Je m'appelle Paul Delacroix, je suis…je suis…**_

Je sentis qu'il avait besoin de mon aide.

_**-C'est mon petit ami, il m'a beaucoup aidé pour l'exposition, c'est comme ça que l'on s'est rencontrés.**_

« Petit ami » ce mot me sembla insignifiant par rapport à ce que je ressentais pour lui.

_**-Ravie de vous rencontrer Paul et bienvenue dans notre maison. Voulez-vous bien m'aider à mettre la table, on mange dehors aujourd'hui, il fait tellement bon.**_

Nous acquiesçâmes en silences et suivis Esmée jusque dans le jardin, je profitais que Paul soit occupé à mettre la table pour glisser un mot à l'oreille de ma belle-mère.

_**-Merci, Esmée…**_

_**-Mais de rien ma belle, il a l'air charmant. **_

_**-Et pour Charlie….**_

_**-Ne t'en fais pas je m'en occupe.**_

Esmée était bien trop respectueuse pour me demander ce qu'il en était de Jacob, ce n'était pas le cas de Charlie. J'entendis la voiture se garer dans l'aller et je vis les jumeaux se ruer sur moi. Après de multiples embrassades j'eus droit à leur interrogatoire.

_**-C'est qui le garçon ? **_Demanda Edward_**. Et il est ou Jacob ?**_

_**-C'est ton amoureux ?**_ Repris Alice. _**Parce qu'il est beau je trouve.**_

Esmée intervint aussitôt.

_**-Les jumeaux, je vous présente Paul, le nouvel ami de votre sœur. Il va déjeuner avec nous, alors s'il vous plait montrer lui que vous savez vous tenir à table.**_

Mes deux loulous éclatèrent de rire, et se précipitèrent pour s'assoir à côté de moi et de Paul.

J'aperçus Charlie faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine, je décidais d'aller le voir. Je rentrais timidement par la baie vitrée et le salua.

_**-Bonjour Papa.**_

_**-Bonjour, Bella. C'est qui lui ?**_

Au moins il ne passait pas par quatre chemins, la discussion commençait.

_**-« Lui » c'est Paul. Il m'a aidé pour l'exposition.**_

_**-Pourquoi il dort avec toi ? Jacob est au courant ?**_

Sa voix se durcit, mon père adorait Jacob. Lui présenter Paul n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

_**-Jacob et moi avons rompus, à présent je suis avec Paul.**_

Je vis la moustache de mon père frémir sous l'effet de la colère.

_**-Comment ça vous avez rompu ? Tu as quitté Jacob pour ce garçon ? Je t'interdis de voir ce type, je ne veux pas l'avoir chez moi, il est plus vieux que toi !**_

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop, je décidais de ne pas me laisser faire.

_**-Sa suffit Charlie ! Ce n'est pas non plus un grand père, il n'a que 22 ans ! Tu n'as pas à décider avec qui je dois être. J'ai choisis Paul que ça te plaise ou non, tu dois l'accepter, Sinon...**_

-_**Sinon quoi ?**_ Hurla-t-il

_**-Sinon je m'en vais !**_ Hurlais-je derechef.

Notre dispute fut interrompue par Esmée.

_**-Charlie arrête immédiatement ce scandale. Ta fille à un nouveau petit ami, tu n'as pas à l'empêcher de le voir. Qui plus est-il est charmant, je viens de discuter avec lui, il a de la conversation et est très poli. Laisse-lui une chance.**_

Je repris la complainte d'Esmée avec une voix suppliante.

_**-Oui, s'il te plait, papa… Laisse-lui une chance. **_

Encerclée par deux des femmes de sa vie, mon père ne put résister longtemps à nos moues de supplications. Il céda.

_**-D'accord, je veux bien le rencontrer.**_

La rencontre se fit dans le plus grand silence, Paul était poli et respectueux, il faisait très attention à ce qu'il disait, conscient que mon père l'évaluais sur ce déjeuner. Le repas se passa plutôt bien, la tension du début disparu petit à petit. L'objet de notre attention passa tour à tour aux jumeaux qui faisaient des pitreries, puis au récit de leurs vacances et enfin à l'exposition. Charlie semblait très anxieux pour moi.

_**-Alors c'est bon, le compte à rebours a commencé. Samedi prochain ma fille fêtera son anniversaire et pour la première fois exposera en galerie. Il n'y a pas si longtemps je t'achetais encore des crayons de couleurs pour que tu gribouille un peu partout.**_

Esmée rigola et posa affectueusement sa main sur celle de mon père.

_**-Mon chéri, Bella à 18 ans, il y a bien longtemps que tu ne lui achètes plus des crayons de couleurs. Ce n'est plus une enfant, c'est une femme.**_

Elle prononça ces dernières paroles en me regardant. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Esmée avait raisons, ces derniers mois m'avait transformée. J'étais devenue une toute autre personne, j'avais grandis. Paul passa son bras autour de mes épaules, je sentis le regard de mon père se poser sur nous, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais heureuse.

_**-Cette semaine, avec Bella, on va préparer l'exposition, on doit transférer ses toiles du loft à Seattle demain. Vous voulez nous accompagnez ?**_

Quand Paul s'adressa à mon père, je sentis mon ventre se serrer, j'espérais que Charlie se montrerais courtois.

_**-Merci Paul mais les vacances sont finies pour nous, dès demain je reprends le travail. Vous serez mieux entre jeunes.**_

Finalement ça ne c'était pas trop mal passé… Nous débarrassâmes la table puis je montais à l'étage accompagné de mon amour. Je sentis la pression redescendre d'un coup, accompagné de nausées, mon ventre se crispa et je courus au toilette pour rendre mon repas. Paul se précipita pour m'aider. Il paraissait affolé.

_**-Bella ça va ?**_

_**-Oui, la pression qui retombe et puis je me sens encore un peu patraque.**_

Il se baissa et chuchota à mon oreille.

_**-Tu ressens encore l'effet du manque ?**_

_**-Non, pas du tout, je me sens bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un peu stressée voilà tout, l'exposition arrive bientôt et ce repas de présentation c'était quelque chose !**_

Je luis souris pour le rassurer, tout en le serrant dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète encore pour moi. Je le fichais gentiment à la porte pour me débarbouiller seule.

Je vis le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir. Ça n'allait pas, je le sentais, mon corps souffrait et j'avais milles peines à le maintenir debout. Il se passait quelque chose mais je n'avais pas le temps de le découvrir.

Je devais tenir jusqu'à samedi prochain. Le jour de l'exposition.

**Commentaires**

Post du nouveau chapitre très rapide, mais j'étais inspiré.

Le prochain chapitre sera surement l'un des derniers ou le dernier, je l'écrirais ce week-end, ne le louper pas il risque de vous surprendre !

**Lullaby !**


	14. Premier Acte: Quand tout commençe

**Première Acte : Quand tout commence…**

**POV BELLA**

Je rentrais dans ma loge dans l'espoir de m'isolée un peu. La semaine qui venait de s'écoulée, c'était avérée très longue et épuisante, mes nerfs avait tenus bon au contraire de mon estomac qui faisait toujours des siennes. Le dernier jour n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. J'avais passé tout l'après-midi à parfaire l'installation des toiles dans la galerie, sous les cris stridents d'Hugo le responsable. Heureusement pour moi, Paul était resté à mes côtés, calmant les ardeurs de l'artiste quand celui-ci poussait un peu.

J'avais réussi à m'éclipser, prétextant qu'il fallait que je me prépare avant l'arrivée des invités, il ne me restait plus qu'une petite demi-heure. Je me dirigeais vers la coiffeuse pour arranger mon allure, j'y vis une lettre posée dessus, accompagnée d'une rose rouge.

_**« Bella,**_

_**Mon amour, pour que tu sois un chef d'œuvre parmi tes toiles,**_

_**Regarde dans la penderie.**_

_**A tout Jamais.**_

_**Paul. »**_

J'obéis à mon amant et y découvrit une housse noir, à l'intérieur se trouvait une robe de couleur rouge-bordeaux. Quand ma main rencontra la douceur du merveilleux tissu, je ne pus retenir mon exclamation

_**-Oh mon dieu, elle est magnifique.**_

Je l'enfilais et la robe imprima aussitôt les ondulations de mon corps, je tournais sur moi-même, me mouvant avec aisance dans ce tissu si gracieux qu'est la soie. Je ne me sentis pas gênée a la vue du décolleté qui marquait ma poitrine, celui-ci était discret et sobre, la robe laissait également paraitre mon dos nu. Je glissais mes pieds dans les ballerines noires qui s'ajoutaient à ma tenue, elles me surélevaient un peu car dotées d'un léger talon.

Je pouvais à présent me maquillée, quelque chose de léger et de naturel, un trait noir sous les yeux et un peu de mascara pour le regard. Je rougis mes lèvres sobrement et regardait le résultat dans le miroir. Une autre personne me faisait face, j'étais une femme qui commençait sa vie.

Je commençais à me perdre dans mes pensées, en songeant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, ma vie auprès de Paul, l'université, une carrière dans l'art… Je souriais en pensant à l'avenir qui ne pouvait s'avérer que radieux. Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes songes. La voix de mon amour se fit entendre.

_**-Bella chérie, je peux rentrer ? Il va être temps d'y aller, la galerie se remplie.**_

Paul rentra affichant son sourire charmeur qui m'avait tant énervée au début mais qui, à présent, me gonflait le cœur. Comme à son habitude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de marquer son côté rebelle, il portait un pantalon et une veste de smoking noir, mais arborait un t-shirt à l'effigie d'Andy Warhol. Il était beau comme un dieu, j'étais prête à lui sauter dessus pour lui voler un baiser quand son sourire disparu, son regard se fit plus appuyé sur moi.

_**-Bella, tu es renversante. Cette robe te va à ravir, j'espère qu'elle te plait autant qu'à moi ! Tu vas éblouir l'assemblée !**_

Je sentis mes joues se colorées et chauffées mon visage. Je m'avançais vers Paul et posa délicatement mes lèvres, légèrement humides sur les siennes.

_**-Merci mon ange, je la trouve sublime.**_

Son sourire repris sa place, étirant ses traits et creusant ses fossettes délicieuses.

_**-Tu es prête ? **_

_**-Je ne sais pas… j'angoisse tellement, si me tableaux ne plaisent pas ? Si ta maman est déçue par moi ? Et en plus Charlie, Esmée et les jumeaux qui ne peuvent pas venir…**_

Je sentis des sanglots naissants dans ma voix, il fallait que je me contrôle. Ma famille avait dû annuler à regret leur présence, les jumeaux avaient la varicelle et devaient rester aux lits. Charlie et Esmée n'était pas trop de deux pour les empêcher de se gratter !

Paul dû lire le désespoir qui s'inscrivait dans mes yeux, il saisit ma main tremblante dans la sienne et la serra.

_**- Agrippe-toi à-moi si tu as peur.**_

_**-D'accord, ne me lâche pas.**_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et pénétrait dans la galerie de mon exposition, au bras de mon amour.

De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes la galerie, _The Young Seattle Talent,_ était très connue dans la région. Le public était hétéroclite, il y avait autant de particuliers qui cherchaient un tableau pour décorer leur intérieur que de professionnels à l'affut du futur Van Gogh. Elles se promenaient, regardant et critiquant mes tableaux, un verre de champagne à la main. Je passais beaucoup de temps à discuter avec différentes personnes de mes tableaux, leur expliquant mon choix, pourquoi ces couleurs, les portraits…ect…

Au bout d'une heure qui me parut interminable, Paul réussi à m'extirper de la foule, ce qui fût un soulagement.

_**-Mon amour, c'est un vrai succès ! Tout le monde adore tes tableaux, ma mère en a même vendus quelques-uns. Bravo !**_

_**-Je n'en reviens pas, c'est si surprenant, ce monde… Les gens sont enthousiastes, ils aiment ce que je fais !**_

Paul me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa. C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Debout au milieu de la foule dans un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Son visage était partout dans cette pièce, mais celui que je regardais n'étais pas un tableau. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Paul, celui-ci suivi mon regard. Jacob.

_**-Je te laisse, va le voir.**_

Mon ange déposa un pieu baiser sur ma main, je le remerciais intérieurement de sa retenue envers Jake.

Je m'avançais vers ce jeune homme qui avait été mon inspiration. Il m'accueillit par un sourire timide, je balayais la main qu'il me tendait pour me blottir contre son torse.

_**-Jake tu es venu. Merci.**_

Ma voix émit un raté, le poids de l'émotion s'abattit sur moi et une larme roula sur ma joue. Elle fut vite interrompue par la main de Jacob.

_**-Bella, pourquoi pleures tu ? Je peux partir si tu veux…**_

Je pris peur à l'idée qui puisse s'en aller et serra un peu plus son bras.

_**-Non Jake, je suis sotte. C'est que je suis tellement contente de te voir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.**_

_**-Toujours aussi émotive ! **_Me railla-t-il_**. J'ai fait un tour dans la galerie, les gens me regardait bizarrement au début et je n'ai pas tout de suite compris…. C'est devenu clair quand j'ai vu mon visage à grand échelle !**_

_**-Je ne t'ai pas prévenu, mais tu as toujours été une grande source d'inspiration pour moi.**_

_**-Ravi de t'avoir aidé ! Ton expo est super, je ne pouvais pas la manquer, je te l'ai dit, je serais toujours là pour toi. **_

Je rigolais accroché au bras de celui qui avait été mon amant et qui reprenait sa place de meilleur ami. Je savais que les choses n'allaient pas être simples, mais pour ce soir j'avais envie de rêver.

Nous passâmes une bonne demi-heure en retrait à parler et à rigoler. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue et je me moquais de son allure de pingouin bien qu'il soit séduisant à en mourir. Puis Paul nous rejoignis.

_**-Bonsoir Jake, je suis content que tu te sois libérer.**_

Il se montra courtois et tendis sa main vers Jacob qui la saisit.

_**-Je ne voulais pas manquer ça. Merci de m'avoir renseigné et pour le reste.**_

Je haussais les sourcils pour marquer mon incompréhension, Jake me répondis.

_**-Paul m'a téléphoné cette semaine, il m'a laissé un message en me donnant l'adresse de l'exposition et mon fait parvenir un carton d'invitation.**_

Je fus agréablement surprise par cette révélation, moi qui pensais qu'une entente serait impossible… Ils étaient loin de devenir amis mais ils ne se battaient plus au moins !

_**-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un de proche auprès de toi, comme ta famille n'as pas pu venir… Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu mais Bella, je viens te prévenir que ma mère te cherche partout, elle va surement arriver d'une min …..**_

Paul n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je fus assailli presque immédiatement par sa mère.

_**-Bella ! Enfin te voilà, tu te fais désirer mon ange. Viens là que je te présente.**_

J'acquiesçais timidement et me laissais porter par le bras de Paul, tirant par la manche Jacob pour qu'ils nous suivent.

On m'emmena jusqu'à un homme d'un certain âge, il avait la barbe grisonnante et portait un costume chic qui lui donnait un air distingué. Je compris tout de suite que c'était quelqu'un d'important. Paul essaya de me chuchoter son identité à l'oreille.

_**-C'est le directeur de la …hm de …. De New York.**_

Je ne compris absolument rien à son baragouinage et consacrait mon attention à Mme Delacroix.

_**-Bella Swan je vous présente Mr William Pollock, le Directeur de l'université de New York : **The Art Student League of New York**.**_

Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer, j'étais en face du Directeur de la plus célèbre Université d'Art des Etats-Unis. Je fis mon possible pour reprendre le dessus.

_**-Monsieur, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. C'est un honneur que vous soyez venu entrevoir mes œuvres.**_

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sous l'épaisse barbe grisonnante.

_**-En faite je suis venu ici pour bien plus. Mme Delacroix ma parler de vous, elle n'avait pas mentit sur votre talent. Nous sommes en partenariat avec l'école de Seattle et effectuons des programmes d'échange. **_

Je le regardais un peu perdue, je ne voyais pas ou cette conversation allait nous mener, je sentis Paul émettre une pression sur mon bras pour raviver mon intérêt.

_**-J'ignorais l'existence d'un partenariat entre Seattle et New York, en quoi consiste-t-il ?**_

_**-Nos deux écoles proposent un apprentissage différent, mais elles se complètent dans leur programme. Mme Delacroix à juger que vous seriez plus à votre aise avec l'université de New York. Melle Swan souhaiteriez-vous bénéficier du programme d'échange et effectuer votre scolarité dans mon université ?**_

Je le regardais bouche bée. Il me proposait d'intégrée une des Universités les plus prestigieuses….Je sentis un nouveau pincement sur mon bras.

_**-Oui bien sûr que oui !**_

Ma voix était un peu trop exaltée pour ce genre d'interlocuteur mais je m'en moquais, la vie était belle !

_**-Alors trinquons à votre réussite ! Et si je ne m'abuse : Joyeux Anniversaire Melle Swan.**_

Je tendis mon verre de champagne et trinquait avec le Directeur et Mme Delacroix puis je retournais vers les garçons.

Les verres de Jake, Paul et moi s'entrechoquèrent, j'étais entourée des deux amours de ma vie, les deux hommes qui faisaient battre mon cœur, j'allais rentrer dans une prestigieuse école d'art et tout ça le jour de mes 18 ans. Je me sentais irradier de bonheur, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Je portais le verre de champagne à mes lèvres et bus une gorgée du nectar.

Mon sourire s'effaça et je sentis ma main lâcher la coupe qui se brisa au sol. Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulais sous les yeux remplis d'effrois de mes amours…

**Commentaires**

_J'ai choisis de le décomposer en deux parties, deux "actes" pour rajouter un peu de suspense. Je voulais que mes lecteurs soit près à apprécier le deuxième acte et l'émotion qui va en découler._

_Deuxième acte et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ce weekend._

_L'émotion sera donc au rendez-vous. _

_Lullaby._


	15. Deuxième Acte: La vie s'arrête

**Deuxième Acte : La vie s'arrête.**

**POV BELLA**

Je me laissais glisser dans les bras protecteurs de Paul, il me rattrapa juste avant que je n'heurte le sol. Mes yeux étaient témoins de la scène qui se déroulait, mais mon corps n'était plus acteur.

Jacob hurla.

_**-Un médecin vite ! **_

Des gens murmuraient partout autour de moi, l'ensemble formait un bourdonnement qui parvenait péniblement à mes oreilles.

_**-Il y a du sang…partout…sous sa robe.**_

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que le liquide rouge se mêlait à la couleur de ma merveilleuse robe, il jaillissait dans bas, formant une mare qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Mon ventre recommença ses hoquets de protestations, me donnant l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les entrailles. Je poussais un cri de douleur. Enfonçant mes ongles dans les bras de mon adoré.

Paul, mon amour, il était penché au-dessus de moi, ses traits tirés, il souffrait autant que je souffrais. Je sentais ses mains s'agripper à mes bras, comme pour me retenir. Il se pencha à mon oreille et je perçus des sanglots dans sa voix.

_**-Bella mon amour, ne t'en va pas, je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi. BELLA !**_

Rester ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-je partir… A moins que je n'ai plus le choix… Je sentis des frissons parcourir mon corps.

_**-J'ai froid…**_

Ma voix était si faible…Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure, pourtant Jake, assis auprès de moi entendis ma supplication, il enleva sa veste de smoking et me recouvra avec.

_**-Bella, tient bon, les secours vont arriver, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça, ne part pas !**_

Je vis son regard emplit de douleur, sa voix était implorante envers moi, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je vis des larmes coulées sur son visage brunit. Lui aussi était anéantit de me voir comme ça...

Il ne fallait pas, je ne voulais pas que mes anges souffrent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'assistent à ce drame… Un homme se pencha sur moi. Il parla à Paul.

_**-Je suis infirmier mais malheureusement il n'y a rien à faire, il faut attendre les secours. Elle fait une fausse couche avec hémorragie.**_

Le diagnostic était posé. Je ne fus même pas surprise. J'étais juste triste de perdre cet être dont j'ignorais l'existence, qui grandissait en moi. Je ne lui avais donné aucunes chances de survivre.

Une soudaine envie de dormir me pris, mes yeux luttaient pour rester ouvert, mais je compris.

La lutte pour ma vie devint inutile car je sentais mes forces m'abandonner peu à peu. Je savais que je ne serais plus parmi eux d'ici quelques minutes, pourtant je n'avais pas peur, j'étais seulement triste de les abandonnés, je savais que ma perte les affecteraient plus que tout…

Mes paupières, autres traitresses de se corps qui ne m'appartenait plus, se firent lourdes et se fermèrent peu à peu, une larme s'échappa furtivement et s'enfuie sur ma joue rosie, je sentis alors la chaleur d'une main l'essuyer.

Mon regard s'accrochait désespérément aux visages de ceux qui ont fait battre mon cœur avant qu'il ne décide de s'arrêter. Je voulais partir avec leur image pour qu'elle m'accompagne jusqu'au bout.

Il était tant à présent de leur dire adieu, je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secouristes, je n'étais pas aussi forte. Je rassemblais ce qui me restais de force, et accrocha le regard de Jake et de Paul. Ma voix affaiblit parvint à articuler quelques mots.

_**-Jacob, Paul, je suis désolé… Je vous aime tant, vous êtes ma vie, mon cœur s'est réveillé avec toi Jake, il a continué de battre avec toi Paul. Mais là je ne peux plus…**_

Paul m'interrompit, il tremblait… Je ne savais pas si c'était de la rage ou de la douleur… Peut-être les deux.

_**-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Je ne te survivrais pas….**_

Ces derniers mots s'étouffèrent dans sa voix. Je levais ma main pour caresser son visage si parfait, il me la prit et la garda contre sa joue.

_**-Bella….reste…**_

Je sentis une autre larme se mouvoir sur mon visage, je ne voulais pas partir mais je n'avais pas le choix…

_**-Chut…. dites à Charlie, aux jumeaux, à Esmée que je les aime énormément. Promettez-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises.**_

Je glissais mon autre main dans celle de Jake. A présent nous étions liés tous les trois, je ne partirais pas seule… J'emmènerais avec moi la chaleur de leur peau, la douceur de leur regard, le souvenir de leur baiser, je me sentais bien et apaisée.

Mon pouls diminua peu à peu, je me sentis lasse…fatiguée…Je fermais les yeux, une larme s'échappa à nouveau et le sourire sur mes lèvres je m'endormis…

Dans la vie, j'ai eu le choix entre l'amour, la drogue et la mort. J'ai choisi les deux premières et c'est la troisième qui m'a choisie... Je m'appelle Bella et je suis en train de mourir.

_**THE END**_

**Commentaires**

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction. J'espère que cette fin vous conviens, je ne la voyais pas autrement...

Une suite... peut-être si la demande se fait ressentir...

Merci de m'avoir lu et peut être à bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions !

Merci !

Lullaby.


End file.
